Do You Believe In Magic?
by Not-Alone-Anymore
Summary: It had been a normal day, that is, until a girl with purple hair pulled into childish, curly twin-tails came waltzing in, destroying the monotony with five simple words. But, behind this seemingly cheerful purplette there lies a secret. A secret of dimensions, magic, El, and a place called Elisium. (Contains Elsai and minor ChEve and Reven. Rated T because I like saying because...)
1. Elisium

**NAA: Hello, it is I: Not-Alone-Anymore! You may know me from the SSB, Legend of Zelda, and various other archives I have written for~!**

**Elsword: Hello...?**

**NAA: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! THIS IS MY SPECIAL ALONE-TIME!**

**Elsword: Except your "Special Alone-Time" has entered the Elsword archive.**

**NAA: SO?!**

**Elsword: So now you must suffer the nagging of the Elgang.**

**NAA: Oh dear. Anyways, I don't own Elsword, any of it's characters, or anything related to it! I only own the writing on the page- er, screen.**

* * *

Chapter One:  
Elisium

_Elsword's PoV_

It had been a completely normal day. I Woke up, got dressed, was reprimanded by Elsa. Almost forgot breakfast too. When I entered Velder High, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Just a few rumors flouting around about a new transfer student. I had casually walked into class, taking a seat, and immediately propping my feet onto my desk.

People slowly paced in, one at a time with intervals that seemed to last an eternity. But slowly, the room started to fill up with teens. A good friend of mine, Chung, waved at me with a bright smile on his face. I only nodded in response before closing my eyes. Our Teacher followed soon after, jabbering on about school assemblies, and how there was some stupid test coming up.

"Elsword, feet off the table!" Stella exclaimed, tossing a clipboard my way. I managed to duck in time, removing my feet from the desk in the process.

"That's better." She smiled in self satisfaction, her arms crossing over her chest. I scowled, setting my elbows onto the desk and placing my chin in my hands. I was not lucky enough to get a window seat, so I could only gaze longingly at the many scratches, and doodles on the hard wooden surface under my elbows, and imagine that it was a portal to the outside world.

"Um, excuse me?" A voice intruded my thoughts, and I, along with the rest of the class, glanced up at the door. There, a girl who kept her purple hair up in childish, curly twin-tails, and smiling eyes that matched, stood. Her hands were clasped behind her back as she rocked from her heels to the balls of her feet.

"You the transfer?" Stella, blunt and rude as ever, questioned.

"Yes, my name is Aisha, it's very nice to meet you." The purplette smiled at our cynical homeroom teacher.

"Alright, just sit down, the window over there's open." Stella gestured vaguely to the seat Eve used to populate before having to move due to her father's job change. It was behind the seat next to mine.

"Thank you." Aisha skipped on over to that seat, but before she actually sat down, she wondered:

"Do you believe in magic, Miss Stella?" A moment passed before half the class burst into chuckles. That didn't seem to faze the grape-head, she just continued smiling. Her eyes seemed to pierce Stella's with surprising hardness that contradicted her smile. Stella frowned.

"Please sit down, Aisha." Aisha obeyed, smiling so much that it began to feel creepy. What a weird girl.

* * *

_An account of the happenings of the past several months...  
(Third PoV)_

There was something wrong in the Third of the Triangle. Known as Os, the Third dimension within the Triangle was losing something precious. It took Aisha only a few days to realize this; As Keeper of the Gate to Elisium.

The meeting place of dimensions, Elisium, where they intersect, and thus connect. She had gone through the Gate many times herself, but resided in the dimension of Ri.

Elisium has had many names; Paradise, The Edge of Dreams, some even think of it as the afterlife, or Heaven. Aisha is one of the very few who know what it really is, and so she was charged with the protection of the town of Lanitoris.

Lanitoris was built for one singular purpose, to hide the Gate. It has been fulfilling it's job for three centuries-ever since the Gate was discovered. None have known the Gate quite as well as Aisha though. She being the first to begin exploration of Elisium.

She was the first to discover that there was more then just the dimension of Ri. That there was actually three, they fell into the shape of a Triangle, so, that's what she named it. Elrios, the Triangle, made up of the three dimensions, Eli, Ri, and Os.

Eli thrived by far the most. It was abundant in crystallized drops of the water of Elisium, rightly called El shards. The dimension of Ri, her own dimension, had quite a bit of El itself, though nothing compared to Eli.

As for Os, it had enough to live on(Well, used to), either that, or the inhabitants of Os had not discovered a way to harness El's power. Perhaps they did not know what El was at all? She only ever sensed a few tiny wisps of magical energy emitting from Os.

That meant that just about no one knew anything about it. They probably didn't even know about mana. It had been a day while she was pondering this when she sensed a magical presence intruding Elisium from Os.

'_That's odd,_' She had thought, wondering whether she should investigate, or just leave it be. She concluded that she should indeed enter through the Gate, and, well, check it out.

Once she set her mind, planned out a small strategy in case it was an enemy, gathered several mana potions, and summoned her staff, she descended the stairs to her cellar. It was dark, and dank, and every other thing a cellar must be.

Well, everything, plus the addition of the rather large rune carved into the wall. Aisha ignited a small flame on the tip of her staff, and strode over to the rune. She placed a gloved hand onto the engraving, and muttered a quick chant.

The rune glowed, as a rune should, and a plethora of swirling, euphoric colors appeared, twirling around each other in a graceful dance. Her hand, still in contact with the small portal, was swallowed within the twisting rainbow.

Her arm disappeared next, then her left leg, and her torso, she dipped her head in, and lifted her foot from the cold stone. With that, that colors went around in one more whirl, and then it closed in on itself.

Aisha's conscious was engulfed by a million flashing pictures, before they gathered together in one whole. It was the image of a large set of doors. The wood appeared to painted a forest green, and characters of another language were engraved into shimmering, golden trim.

The doors opened of their own accord, and Aisha's mind was pulled in. She closed her mind's eye, and opened her physical, amethyst orbs. The world she was in now was very different from her own.

Though the place she was in could not be called a world, but rather, a slice of three dimensions, conjoined together. Elisium. It appeared cosmic, where the sky was always filled with stars, and the ground glowing with seemingly freshly trimmed grass. A path of illuminated turquoise wove it's way through the valley.

Trees of dark umber, and emerald, holding fruit of every kind, dotted the valley sparsely. Aisha smiled lightly, and stepped forwards. She could see the edge of Elisium if she glanced back, where it dropped off. She hopped over a trickling creek, paused to follow it with her eyes. She could see it drop over the opposite side, creating a never-ending waterfall.

You see, Elisium is shaped like a square. A square in the middle of a Triangle. Queer. Tranquility soon settled as she turned her head slowly, examining the landscape in a relaxed fashion.

The contented smile never left her face, not even when she spotted someone lingering near a sapphire colored door, similar to the one she had just entered. That was the Gate to Os. If Aisha were to turn around, and walk the way she came, she would come to Ri's door. They were parallel to each other, though oddly enough, there was no door to Eli.

Aisha took a deep breath, and strolled over to the someone she had spotted. To her surprise, it was a girl with purple hair, and purple eyes like her own. This girl also wore her hair in twin-tails.

"Ahem?" Aisha coughed, attracting the girls attention which was previously riveted on the path below them.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Aisha wondered to the girl, leaning forward a bit.

"I'm Aisha Ostrum." She replied.

"And I am just Aisha."

"No surname?"

"Correct."

"Are we the same person then?"

"I suppose. You appear to have come from Os."

"Where is Os?" And so, Aisha gave an explanation of the Triangle, and of Elrios, and everything that I have explained to you. The other Aisha, Aisha Ostrum, took this all with a stride, nodding occasionally, and then asking a question or two at times.

"So we are the same person, just of different dimensions?" She inquired, amethyst gazing into amethyst.

"I believe so." The two Aisha's went on to speak of other things. Though after a time(or what felt like a time), they decided to part; for time may not move in Elisium, they knew that if they stayed longer, they would never want to leave.

And, for the next few weeks, they visited daily. Aisha learned that her other self was also a magician, though she dabbled more in dark magic. Aisha Ostrum had even dubbed herself a "_Void Princess_". Aisha had spoken of her dimensional magic, where she could control time and space._  
_

It seemed that Aisha Ostrum had stumbled upon the Gate to Elisium. She had been inspecting her new school, when she decided to explore the basement floor. There, she found a large rune carved into the brick, which she then touched and before she knew it, she was here.

Though apparently, Aisha Ostrum didn't start school until another two months.

"Why would you explore a place you would not be staying in until two months?"

"I don't want to get lost on the first day!" Aisha Ostrum had laughed rambunctiously, which had been contagious, so Aisha joined in too. After a week of visiting each other daily, Aisha had finally spoken of the catastrophe that was happening to Os.

"I think the El of Os is fading." She had said, her eyes cast downwards.

"The El? As in the life source to Elrios you talked about?" Aisha Ostrum questioned, adjusting one of the dark bows keeping her hair into twin-tails.

"Yes, and if it disappears, the dimension of Os will... Die." Aisha Ostrum's eyes widened.

"We need to do something!" She exclaimed, almost shattering the calm atmosphere of Elisium.

"But how?" Aisha asked, her shoulders slumping.

"Perhaps we could transfer some El from Ri, or Eli to Os?"

"I'm not sure if El would go through the Gate, and even if it could, it would take years to find a shard large enough to sustain an entire planet in an entirely different dimension! Not to mention that I haven't seen a Gate to Eli." Aisha disagreed harshly.

"Then, maybe we could create some ourselves with the water here..." Aisha Ostrum's sentence trailed off, drifting away with the breeze.

"That might work, but I think there is a simpler solution."

"What is it, then?" Aisha Ostrum perked up.

"I think we just need to find the El in Os, and then regenerate it somehow. Maybe it was never even activated to begin with."

"Activated?"

"Yes, we simply need to find the El shard, and then imbue an enchantment, or at least some form of magic into it's physical form."

"That sounds almost too easy."

"Well, it isn't."

"How so?"

"I still have the duty of protecting the Gate in Ri, what if something happens?"

"Well... What if we switch places then?" Aisha was confused. Why would they need to do that?

"But, why?"

"You're clearly more experienced at this then I am. Plus, I only specialize in offensive, dark magic. You know much more about this then I do."

"That is true, perhaps we should temporarily switch places."

"The only thing would be..." Aisha Ostrum began.

"What now?" The other Aisha asked irritably.

"You would have to go to my new school, since we would have to pose as each other."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, sort of. You see, in my world, er, Ri, people are a bit more cruel. And you have never been to any kind of school, have you?"

"No, I was educated by my grandfather."

"But that's much different then public school. You'll be learning differently, with so many people." Aisha Ostrum spoke with experience, and a bit of discomfort when sayng "So many people". So Aisha pondered over this for a moment.

"But I'm sure I could adapt. Not to mention that this is for the survival of an entire dimension, I don't think my own personal comfort is necessary."

"I guess..." Aisha Ostrum did not look very convinced, but at that moment, Aisha didn't care. The next few weeks were filled with planning. And so, Aisha was to go to Os, and Aisha Ostrum to Ri. They taught each other about their own dimensions every day before talking of their own personal exploits.

Aisha had figured out that they had over four months before the El of Os would die out completely. And so, two more weeks passed, and the day finally came. They met up in Elisium one more time, deciding that a week from then, they would return to Elisium for a report.

The Dimension Witch Aisha walked straight up to the sapphire door leading to Os. She took a deep breath, though anxiety and nervousness could not break through Elisium's barrier of peace. Her gloved hand reached out, and her fingers brushed against the door. This time, however, she was not returning to Ri, or entering Elisium.

The colors were not euphoric, nor were they dancing. They were darkened, faded, dimmed, and sad. They silently painted, smudging together to create a new world as she passed through the gate.

Her journey began.

* * *

**NAA: Hello(again)! I am somewhat new to Elsword *has been playing the game for 2-3 months* and I have been wanting to write a fanfic for awhile now. I had a couple ideas, but decided to be spontaneous and do this one. I hope my writing is adequate enough for all you people of this fandom, andpleasereview.**

**Aisha: What was the last part?**

**NAA: Nothing~~~ But yeah, all those crazy names like _Elisium _and _Lanitoris _are Latin. You can just use google translate them if you want(even VP's surname is latin(and very unoriginal)). OH, and the classes are:**

**Elsword-Infinity Sword**

**Aisha-Dimension Witch**

**(Not that it'll matter since I don't think he'll be in here much but)Chung-Deadly Chaser **

**Aisha: Are we done here then?**

**NAA: Yup, soooo...**

**Toodle-loodles,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	2. Apartment Buildings, and Angkor

**NAA: I have returned!**

**Rena: Welcome back~**

**NAA: Yay, Rena~!**

**Rena: Not-Alone-Anymore does not own Me, or the rest of the game Elsword~**

**NAA: ONWARDS TO GLORY- I mean... To... The chapter...**

* * *

Chapter Two:  
Apartment buildings, and a Bat

_Aisha's PoV_

_One week earlier..._

I was literally dumped onto a hard concrete floor by the disappearing pool of depressing colors and thoughts. The smell of something terrible soon decided to drift through my nose, and a could hear rats squeaking. I sat up from my uncomfortable position.

Where was I anyways? Glancing around with the light trickling through dirty windows located near the ceiling. The room was, well, stinky to say the least. Though it took not ten minutes to find the stairway up, it was still torture to stand in that dirty place.

Two metal doors kept me from the outside world. After s minute or two of trying to find latch, I finally managed to open them. The sunlight was refreshing, and a summer breeze whipped through the freshly cut grass.

I took a breath, and hopped out. The doors slammed shut by themselves, which was odd, but not as odd as this world. The metal doors were at the foot of a large, two-story building. It was built with gray stone, and had rows of windows on each story.

The whole establishment was surrounding by a wrought-iron, seven foot-tall fence. I seemed to be at the side of the building, so I walked around until I saw a three sets of double doors. That must be where you enter.

This place must be the school Aisha Ostrum had spoken of. She had said that there was a section to the east-side of the building where the electrified fence was broken. But what was an electrified fence?

Maybe the people here actually _were _able to harness El's power. I strolled over to the east fence, and only now notice the twisting wire attached the top of it. It sparked occasionally, though not in one singular spot.

So, was I supposed to climb the fence? I sighed, my shoulders slumping, but reluctantly grabbed onto the wrought-iron. Climbing was easier then expected, but I didn't get over the side without gaining a few bruises.

The other side of the fence seemed to be some sort of alleyway, stuck between a huge building and a fence. Trash bags were scattered around, looking as if people just dropped them from the windows above.

I walked to the street, which took barely three minutes. Oddly enough, there were some sort of vehicles zooming along pavement. Aisha Ostrum had called them cars, I believe.

Now to get to her house. She said she lived alone in a small apartment building, easily a walking distance away. On the corner of this same street. Which corner? Was there only one?

I peered down the road, trying to see as far as I could. Then I looked the other way. It didn't make anything easier. So, I started off down the street, but it became apparent that I would not be staying on this side. On the other however, it was not hard to notice the red-brick building. It was the only one that appeared decent, and affordable.

I entered through a glass door. The main room was cozy, I suppose. With a small couch, several wooden tables, a comfortable carpet, and the hanging chandelier. There was a desk, where an odd boxy device, some papers, and a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties all sat.

"Excuse me?" I said sweetly, and her citrine eyes glanced up from some sort of magazine.

"Oh, hello Aisha!" She flashed a bright smile matching her long, shimmering golden hair.

"Hello," I replied, "Um, I seem to have lost my key." Aisha Ostrum told me to say this.

"Alright," she ducked under the desk, and I could here a drawer sliding open. This gave me enough time to look at the some of the papers on her desk. I noticed some form of ID. Rena Aurum? I guess that's her name.

"Here you are." She popped back up, holding a small silver key.

"Room 216, right?" I nodded dumbly, not sure if it really was room 216, but I didn't much care.

"Thank you." I muttered, snatching the key, and striding to the stairwell.

"The elevator would be easier~!" Rena stated, this time not looking up from her magazine. I paused, looking at the wall next to the stairs. Two metallic door(though not like the ones at the school leading to the basement). A bit of inspection revealed two buttons. One with an arrow pointing up, and another with an arrow pointing down. I pushed the up arrow.

A small 'ding!' and the two doors slid open. I hid my surprise, but could not help my eyebrows from shooting upwards. I stepped in, and noticed another row if buttons. They were numbered; 1, 2, 3, 4. Was that the floor numbers? Which floor am I on? Wait, 216, as in floor 2, room 16?

I pushed the button labeled '2', and the door slid closed. I gulped, then gasped when I felt myself ascending. It lasted five seconds before another 'ding' rang out, and the doors opened. I stepped out shakily. This world is strange.

A long blue carpet ran down a wide hall. Doors on each side were spaced appropriately. They had numbers on them, too. The door closest to me had the numbers '202', and the one parallel to it was labeled '201'

So my room must be near the end. I walked leisurely down until spotting the door with my number on it. Clutching the key tightly, I shuffled to said door. The key slid into the lock easily. With a bit of jiggling, a click emit, and the door swung open.

The instant I saw this room, I had a feeling it was the right one. For one thing, the dry walls were covered in a variety of purple pictures, and paintings. The small kitchen area(containing items I didn't recognize) was rather untidy. There was a small table with two chairs, one differing from the shining wood of the table and other chair.

There were two doors in the wall ahead, right next to a rather ratty green couch, with another, shorter table like the ones downstairs. An odd box, also similar to the one downstairs though more compact, was sitting on the kitchen table.

I paced to the two doors, and peeked in one. There was a stained counter, holding a sink, and an assortment of unidentified objects. A mirror hung from the wall above the counter, and a toilet sat next to said counter. There was also some sort of curtain, which, when pulled aside, revealed a tub.

The walls were the same boring white as the room before. I exited, and entered the other room. In this one, there was a bed. It had several blankets(mostly purple, and black blankets) covering it, and five pillows. Aisha Ostrum must really consider comfort important.

A bedside table held a lamp, with a purple lamp shade, and some kind of journal. A wooden dresser also filled the room, along with a small cage. I approached it, and saw a small bat. At first I thought it was albino, but then noticed it's dark underside. He had a small smile, which was kind of creepy.

"Hello there, I'm Aisha, your new, temporary caretaker." I smiled at it.

"And what happened to my other master?" The bat spoke in a surprisingly deep voice, despite his cute appearance.

"Oh well she-" My eyes widened.

"Y-you just-" He cut me off.

"Spoke? Yes, I noticed." He stated bluntly.

"B-b-but, you're a b-ba-"

"Bat, I noticed that, too." He blinked, rather unimpressed.

"H-how?" I really shouldn't be freaking out about this, a simple magic spell could make an animal talk.

"My old master, the real Miss Aisha enchanted me. My name is Angkor." I closed my mouth.

"Oh, well I guess we'll be roommates for awhile then." I said, and Angkor humphed.

"Unfortunately." What a rude little bat!

"You listen here-" all of a sudden, I heard a ringing come from the other room.

"You might want to pick up the phone." Phone? What's a phone?

"What the heck is a phone?" I asked.

"You really aren't from around here. A phone is a device we use to communicate." He explained.

"That's not very helpful." I pouted.

"Just go over to the thing that is ringing, pick it up, and press the green button. Then, hold it up to your ear, and talk into it. Trust me." I humphed again, but went to the other room to do what he said. The ringing noise came from a thing on the wall.

It took a second to find out how to pick it up, then another moment to figure out how to hold the thing.

"Um, hello?" I spoke, and to my utter surprise, I heard a voice.

"Aisha! Where are you?! Your shift started a half-hour ago!" The voice screamed at me. I cringed. Wait, my shift? Oh yeah, Aisha Ostrum had said that I have a job at the local cafe to pay rent. It payed good, if I did a good job. Which cafe was it? Cafe something-or-other.

"I-I'm sorry, I... forgot?" I prepared for more screaming.

"Well don't do it again!"

"Um, if you don't mind my asking, who is this?"

"It's me, Speka, your boss!" Speka? Did Aisha Ostrum mention her? Didn't she say that Speka was another magician? Yeah, another dark magician.

"Oh, um, right. Speka, if you don't mind, could I talk to you about something tomorrow?"

"Whatever, just so long as you aren't late for your shift! I though you were given a paper with the dates you're supposed to work."

"R-Right, I guess I forgot about that, too."

"Whatever, just don't be late." I nodded, then realized she couldn't see me.

"Right."

"See you tomorrow then." Her voice disappeared, and I put the phone back on it's holder thingy. I pursed my lips in thought.

"Hey Angkor!" I yelled.

"Yes, Aisha?" He answered as I walked in.

"Who's Speka?"

"Why, she you- er, Miss Aisha's mentor." My mouth made an 'O' shape.

"That clears some things up."

"Now Aisha, it's getting late, you should probably rest." This little Angkor can be surprisingly polite if he wants.

"Nah, I'm hungry." I stated.

"Check the fridge then." I cocked my head.

"Fridge?" He sighed.

"The white thing with a door in the kitchen." I nodded in understanding, then once again exited the room. As Angkor had said, there was a large white thing with a door. It was decorated with a booklet that seemed to have the calender year written on it, and another paper.

I looked at that paper closer, it was the one Speka had spoken of. It held a variety of times, and dates. Several were highlighted, those must be mine. I stood up straight, and grabbed the handle of the white thing's door.

It swung open easily, and my body was hit with a coolness emitting from the thing. So this is a fridge? There was a rather small amount of food, but I could make due. But, I didn't recognize any of this stuff, except some of the fruits and vegetables. I frowned. What now?

I decided to just snack on one of red apples, then go to bed. So, that's what I did. It took awhile, since I also wanted to bathe, and I had not known that the tub could spill water by itself until Angkor informed me.

Then I had to wear some of Aisha Ostrum's clothing, since I had not brought any of my own. Her clothing was, well, odd. The clothing articles were comfortable, but not what I was familiar with.

So, after a long day, I finally was able to lie down, and relax. Aisha Ostrum's bed was extremely comfortable, I could tell that I would enjoy at least some of the time I would be spending in Os.

I could only wonder what it would be like to have a job, go to a public, and try to find El somewhere nearby. How will I be able to deal with the chaos?

* * *

**NAA: Here you go, have a filler.**

**Raven: Thanks?**

**NAA: This chapter was just a quick introduction to Os, more of the actual plot(or what I have of it) will come into play next chapter.**

**Raven: have you ever noticed that Aisha Otsrum's last name starts with "Os"**

**NAA: Wooooaaaaahh! And I know it seems kind of weird that a teenager would live by themselves, but it's Aisha, so I made the exception.**

**Raven: Will you respond to the reviews now?**

**NAA: Yes, yes.**

**To Light15XV: It is quite similar, isn't it? Though I assure you that the story/plot-lines will be much different, plus I'm still not sure if I'm going to add romance since I really suck at writing it.**

**To RubyCrusade: Thankees~! I'm glad you think my writing is "Solid" (and I will admit that I think description can take too long. Plus I usually end up making run-on sentences when I describe things in detail). And once again thank you! I'm extremely happy that you like it!**

**Raven: Is that it?**

**NAA: Yes, why?**

**Raven: It doesn't seem to be a very big amount of reviews...**

**NAA: SO WHAT?! ALL THE GOOD AUTHORS ARE UNDERRATED!**

**Raven: But still...**

**NAA: Just get outta here!**

**Toodle-loodles,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	3. A Transfer Student

**NAA: People are so nice!**

**Eve: Who?**

**NAA: Just... people... usually.**

**Eve: The human brain is hard to comprehend.**

**NAA: Wha-?**

**Eve: Perhaps I could access your main system and-**

**NAA: IDON'TTHINKTHAT'SNECESSARY!**

**Eve: NAA does not own the game Elsword.**

* * *

Chapter Three:  
A Transfer Student.

_Aisha's PoV_

_Present Time.._.

"Um, what is this?" I grimaced at the sight before my eyes.

"Your uniform." Angkor replied readily.

"I know that, but why's the skirt so..."

"Short?" He finished for me.

"Yeah."

"Because it's more pleasurable that way." I swear his cute little smile turned evil and pervy for a moment there.

"You little pervert!" I exclaimed, tossing his cage out of the room, and slamming the door shut. Today would be the first day of school, apparently. I had awoken early to prepare. Fortunately, today is also the day I can see Aisha Ostrum again, for our report to each other.

She said I should enter Elisium either after the school day, midnight, or at noon. It really would not matter what time I went since, well, time does not flow in Elisium. The only problem is someone might follow me if I'm not careful.

I sighed, trying to clear my head for the moment. After all, I didn't have to worry about that now. I turned back to the uniform lying on my- er, Aisha Ostrum's bed.

The shirt was a plain white, with a collar, and a red tie to go with it. There was also a navy blazer. And then the skirt. While I am used to short skirts, this one just seemed more inappropriate then usual. It was just a simple red, pleated skirt, with a plaid pattern.

Perhaps it was the combination of knee-socks? I refuse to wear those, it's still much too hot outside for that(it took awhile before I agreed to wear the blazer, too). Once again sighing, more out of reluctance then sadness, I stripped myself of the comfortable T-shirt, and soft shorts I was wearing.

It took only five minutes more before I exited the room, almost tripping over Angkor's cage.

"That was rude." He stated, glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out, then giggled as he pouted.

"Tell you what, I'll give you a treat later." His eyes lit up with childish joy, then quickly dimmed.

"Two treats." He muttered.

"Two treats it is then!" I exclaimed, bending down, sticking my fore-finger through the bars, and rubbing his head a little.

"D-Don't do that! I am an elegant animal!"

"More like adorable~! Oh, but I gotta go!" I glanced at the clock.

"Don't forgot your lunch!" He called after me, but I slammed the front door shut. I quickly locked it, then dashed down the stairs, the bag of books Aisha Ostrum told me to have in my hand.

"Off to school?" Rena wondered to me as skipped the last three steps of the stairs. I couldn't get used to the elevator; doubt I ever will.

"Yes." I stated bluntly as I passed her desk.

"Well have fun then~! Ah, I remember my high-school days..." And so I left her to her reminiscing, and out the door I went. The side-walk was bustling with life, much different from the first day I arrived. It was a bit difficult not bumping into people, but I managed to reach the school gate with making _too _many people scream at me.

Mostly...

There was a man standing at the gate who asked for my name since school IDs had not been distributed quite yet. He looked like a security guard of sorts.

"Aisha Ostrum." I had stated, almost forgetting to tell him the 'Ostrum'. He nodded, spoke something into an odd device, and the gate swung open. I blinked twice, shocked. Snapping out of my confusion, I rushed in.

To my surprise, nearly none of the teens here wore the navy blazer!

"That d*mn bat just wanted to embarrass me, didn't he?" I muttered to myself, quickly pulling my arms out of the sleeves. I managed to get the jacket off before anyone noticed. Speka had informed me on what to do once I got into the school, since Aisha Ostrum had forgotten.

But where would I find the office she told me to go to? I could ask someone, but I get... Nervous when approaching people. When they approach me, it's a different story, though.

I walked steadily through a crowd of scattered teens, once again trying not to bump into anybody. People stared occasionally, probably wondering who I was. I ignored them.

I somehow reached the entrance, and practically burst through the doors. Unfortunately, it was much more crowded in here than outside. My shoulders slumped, and I started inching towards the wall. The halls were filled with lockers and doors.

The doors were numbered, just like every other door in this city, but they also had numbers. 1-A, 1-B, 1-C, etcetera, etcetera. It took awhile, but I eventually found the Office Speka had told me about.

It was labeled 'Principal'. I entered, and was met with a tall woman filing something. She had longer, golden tresses, and a little white and pink hat. She wore a matching business suit

"Oh, hello." She greeted, smiling at me.

"Um, hi." I replied blankly.

"I'm Ariel, the Vice Principal. It's nice to meet you..." She introduced.

"Aisha... Ostrum!" I said hastily.

"Oh yes, you're the transfer student, I'll get you a map, a schedule, and locker number." She disappeared through a door near the back of the office. I looked around. The room was bright, and cheerful. There were two windows on the same wall, framed by pink drapes. The floor was a cherry colored hard-wood, but there was a white floor rug in the center.

The desk held one of those box objects that were apparently called computer monitors, a small stack of papers, a jar of pencils, and a coffee mug. There were two filing cabinets behind a red roll back chair that had wheels.

Ariel came back in as I finished gazing at the floor lamp in the corner.

"Here you are, first and second years are one the first floor, third years on the second." I nodded dumbly to her statement, taking the map, the schedule, and a small card holding two numbers. I looked at it, locker 167, combination 5935.

"Thank you." I muttered, turning to the door.

"Welcome to Velder High~!" She called happily as I left. I stuffed the card with my locker, and combination number before studying the map. The room 2-C was highlight with a yellow marker. So I guess that's my classroom. I sighed, memorizing the location, then pushing the map into my bag, too.

I still stuck close to the walls, but by now my fatigue from waking up early had vanished, and I was in a much better mood. A little smile found it's way onto my face, despite the fact that I was clinging to the lockers like my life was at stake.

But in this place, you could never know. It's like a jungle or something. By the time I reached the sliding door labeled '2-C', the shouts, and laughter had died down. I took a deep breath, my anxiety being pushed down by the oxygen.

I slid the door open, and poked my head through.

"Um, excuse me?" A said to a middle-aged woman wearing a long skirt and a scowl.

"You the transfer?" She bluntly questioned. I bounded into the room, sliding the door shut gingerly behind me.

"Yes, my name is Aisha, it's very nice to meet you." I smiled, trying to drown my nervousness in a happy attitude.

"Alright, just sit down, the window over there's open." She gestured towards a desk near the back. It sat by a window.

"Thank you." I skipped over to the desk, my smile never leaving my face. I paused before sitting, a thought invading my peace of mine.

"Do you believe in magic, Miss Stella?" I blurted, and immediately regretted. The whole classroom was chuckling. I just hoped I wasn't blushing.

"Please sit down, Aisha." I obeyed, nodding jerkily. I was not sure if I liked Miss Stella or not. I could feel my ears burning, but I didn't stop smiling. I once heard that even a fake smile will give you happiness. I hope that's true.

As Miss Stella talked about various lessons, and on how some kid named Elsword had better 'Shut the hell up before I yank that little red pony-tail so hard, you'll be seeing lizardmen', or something like that, I looked around the room.

The walls were a plain white, and the room was filled with twelve desks and chairs. They were set in four rows of three. My seat was in the second to last row. Miss Stella's desk was backed by a chalk board with a 'Detention List' written on it. The only name up there was 'Elsword', written in swoopy letters.

Miss Stella's desk was one of the first I'd seen that didn't hold a computer. Miss Stella was sitting on it at the moment though, her legs crossed. Yet she still manages to look threatening. I glanced at the floor as she looked my way.

That's when a noticed a clip-board on the floor. That's odd. After an hour of 'learning', a bell rang throughout the school. It startled me for a moment, but I managed to hide my shock.

Teens filed out slowly as I squatted down to grab the clip-board. As I left the room I placed it neatly on Miss Stella's desk. I could feel her eyes gazing into the back of my purple head.

I still kept the smile on my face, even when I bumped into the read head sitting next to the desk in front of mine. I muttered an apology, and hurried off as quickly as I could. checking the schedule Ariel had given me.

* * *

_Time-ski~~~~~~ip!_

_Lunch-Time_

_Elsword's PoV_

"So what did you think of the transfer student in homeroom?" Chung asked cheerfully. I shrugged.

"She was... Purple, I guess." I stated, snorting afterwards. He let out a light laugh.

"Yeah, I guess she was." I smirked.

"Oh look, there she is." He pointed to the corner of the large cafeteria. I glanced over the many teenagers crowding the room. There she was, smiling and munching on some sort of sandwich as she read a book.

"How the hell can she read in all this noise? I can barely hear myself think!" I exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"Who knows, maybe we should ask her." I snorted again, not realizing he was being serious until I noticed him stepping lightly towards her direction.

"Wait up." I grumbled, pushing some brunette out of the way. I didn't bother to apologize as I dashed after my blonde, Pikachu-eared friend.

"-Chung." I reached the two as they chatted, apparently just now sharing introductions.

"And this is Elsword, he's kind of an idiot, but don't mind him." I scowled.

"Hey!" The grape giggled, and I glared menacingly at her.

"It's very nice to meet you Chung, and Elsword." She stood up and bowed to us. I cocked my head in confusion, but Chung just laughed.

"Same to you, Aisha." He returned the bow, and once again, I snorted. Aisha sat back down.

"Would you like to sit with me?" She offered, I shrugged, but sat alongside Chung, who had nodded. As we ate, Chung and Aisha talked almost non-stop. I didn't really care though, since food was the only thing on my mind. The grape-head laughed, and i glanced up.

"You look like you just got out of hibernation!" She explained, trying to cover her chuckles with a hand.

"He probably did." Chung stated matter-of-factly.

"No I didn't, Elsa just forgot to feed me." I said between chews.

"You're sixteen, shouldn't you know how to feed yourself?" Chung had a devious little smirk on, the b*st*rd.

"Well excuse me for never learning." Aisha laughed more, but the bell interrupted her.

"Oh, I guess it's time fo- shoot!" She suddenly stood up, stuffing the rest of her sandwich into her mouth.

"What's your next class Aisha?" Chung asked before she could dart away.

"Math, why?" She choked out.

"Elsword, don't you have Math?" I nodded, stuffing the rest of my food into my mouth similarly to Aisha.

"Too bad I don't." His shoulders slumped as Aisha darted away without even a good-bye.

"That was kind of rude." I spoke, watching her exit the cafeteria. Wait, that didn't look like the way to the Math classroom.

"It doesn't matter, she probably just didn't wanna be late, unlike someone else I know." He said in a sing-songy voice.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. But where's she going." I said that last sentence incoherently to Chung, who also stood up.

"I'll see you in Gym." He said before strolling away.

* * *

**Chung: NAA, can I ask you a question?**

**NAA: Sure, little Pika-Chan(yes I did just call Chung 'Pika-Chan')**

**Chung: Why did you call me Pika-Chan, and why didn't you give Rena a class last chapter?**

**NAA: Because 'Pika-Chan' is cuter then 'Pika-Chung', and I forgot. Soooo**

**Rena: Grand Archer.**

**Chung: Okay then.**

**NAA: Say Chung, did I make you/DC OOC in this chapter?**

**Chung: No, I was funny and nice, just like always.**

**NAA: You sure have high self-esteem.**

**Chung: Is that a bad thing?**

**NAA: Noooooo.**

**Reviewers~~~**

**RubyCrusade: Again, thank you~! Yeah, improvement is definitely needed, but the more you write, the better you get, aye? And offer accepted! Though I doubt I will since I get fidgety when asking for help, sooooo... yeah...**

**Mandy2345619: Thankees for the compliment~!**

**Rinkushido: Thank you, thank you(I seem to say that a lot). The whole Dimension Witch debut is one of the main things that inspired this actually! I am terrible with description(or, at least lazy). But I will try my best~!**

**Chung: Your reviewers are so nice~!**

**NAA: I know, right?!**

**Toodle-Loodles,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	4. Up, Than Down, Than Further Down

**NAA: Ara, don't be a gooey Chocolate-Chip cookie.**

**Ara: So now we're quoting Tv shows?**

**NAA: Actually, maybe you should be a gooey chocolate-chip cookie.**

**Ara: BUT YOU'LL EAT ME IF I DO!**

**NAA: Exactly.**

**Ara: NAA is not a cannibal(hopefully), nor does she own the game Elsword.**

**NAA: To ze chaptah!**

**Ara: And now we're speaking in bad French accents...**

* * *

Chapter Four:  
Up, Than Down, Than Further Down.

_Elsword's PoV_

Where was she going? Chung may think that Aisha is going to the bathroom, or something, but I don't. So I decided to follow her. And I was right, she was heading towards the door. What was she doing anyway? I followed her out the door and around the building. Was she going to the basement?

That answer was soon answered as she heaved a pair of metal doors open. Concrete steps led into near midnight darkness. I waited until she had descended before going down also.

The sparse light from window near the ceiling illuminated dust moats and a room hewn with cobwebs. Frowning, I glanced around the dusty room, spotting nothing but a few hot water tanks, and several fuse boxes at first.

A bright blue suddenly erupted from behind a previously invisible wall. I had to squint to see anything as I approached. After less then a minute, the light died down, and there was Aisha, looking as if she had just been tossed like a skipping stone through water.

She sat on her butt, shaking her head as if clearing away confusing thoughts. I was relieved she hadn't noticed me yet, but that didn't last long. Her head suddenly spun around in a blur, her purple irises glaring at me.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Her voice was a mix of shock, and rage.

"I... Uh, was sent to check on a fuse?" I stated lamely, hoping she would buy my poorly executed lie, nonetheless.

"A... fuse?" She cocked her head.

"What, you don't know what a fuse is?" I smirked, glad she was more gullible then I had first thought.

"Of course I know what a fuse is!" She practically screamed in her flustered state as she got up from the ground, dusting her skirt off in the process.

"What are you doing down here, anyways, Grape-head?" Oops, didn't mean for 'Grape-Head' to slip out.

"Grape-head?! You're one to talk! What's up with your hair, huh?! It look like someone dumped a bucket of red paint, but missed a spot!" She said, pointing at the dark spot of my hair.

"What did you say you little brat?" I muttered in a threatening tone, for some reason much more offended than I should be.

"You heard me!" She stuck her tongue out childishly.

"My hair is naturally red!" I stated, trying to push my anger down. It wasn't working as my statement came out more as a growl.

"As if!" She threw her hands up in animated gestures. That's when I remembered the blue light.

"What was that light?" I blurted before I could close my mouth.

"What blue light?" Her eyes were wide. "There wasn't any blue light." She continued the lie.

"Hah! I bet anybody outside could see it easily!" I placed my hands on the back of my head, leaning back as a smirk found it's way onto my lips.

"Really?! I hope no-" She froze, blinking before her eyes narrowed. I suddenly felt a very blunt pain in the center of my skull as she smacked my head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" I shouted. She crossed her arms over her chest, a pout evident on her features.

"You shouldn't have followed me, idiot." She muttered, looking to the wall where the light had originated from. I only now notice a large carving looking as if it was some character from an ancient language.

"Why not?" I questioned, defiance high in my voice.

"Now you have to get tangled up in this too." I could just barely make those words out as she whispered them.

"Tangled up in what, exactly?" My tone now wary as I studied her face.

"It's a long story that I don't have time to explain now since there is only two minutes left until my next class." She explained.

"Then tell me after school, why don't we head to your house." I suggested.

"Well why not yours?" She suddenly asked, pink touching her cheeks. Now why was she blushing?

"Because I have a sister who will tease the hell outta me AND you if we do." I informed, nodding matter-of-factly. She sighed.

"Fine." And at that, our slow, then heated, and then reluctant conversation came to an end. We both trudged back up to ground level, and departed ways once reaching the entrance. I couldn't wait to find out little miss grape's secret.

* * *

_Time skip to after school~!_

_Aisha's PoV_

Where was that red-head? He needs to hurry, I'm dying of heat out here. I pouted, my arms crossed over my chest as I stood, bored, outside the main gate. It felt like forever since I had started waiting.

Another eternity passed before he finally came out with Chung.

"Hey, Aisha." Chung waved a little to me.

"Hi." I muttered irritably, marching over to the duo.

"What took you so long, idiot?" I growled dangerously at Elsword, poking him in the chest for extra measure.

"Already going out on a date, now?" Chung laughed. My cheeks felt like fire was burning inside of them as I glared at the blonde.

"Sh-shut up." I hissed at him, narrowing my eyes. Elsword stayed silent this whole time, but he suddenly broke out into laughter.

"Why are you laughing, freak?" I straightened, but still had to tilt my head up to look him in the eye.

"You just make a funny face when your angry!" He continued laughed as I harrumphed, my hand flying up to smack him on the head like earlier.

"Whatever, let's just go." I muttered, striding away without bothering to wait for him. He laughed a bit more, probably not realizing that I was leaving without him. The chuckling stopped suddenly, and I heard him call a "See ya!" to Chung. His footfalls quickly approached.

"Still angry?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No." I said sarcastically, giving a bitter smile to him. He started laughing again, the b*st*rd!

"Oh just shut up." I growled, lengthening my stride as to get ahead of him. He caught up quickly. The walk back to Aisha Ostrum's apartment felt like an Elf's life-span. We finally reached the building, where I came to a sharp halt.

He stumbled a bit, surprised by my stop.

"Here we are!" I announced, turning to the glass doors. I thrust them open, they swung without squeaking.

"Oh Aisha~! Who's this?" Rena called, winking towards me.

"This is the ElBaka. ElBaka, Rena. Rena, Elbaka." I spoke bluntly, not wasting any emotion to full her sick matchmaking thoughts.

"So his name is ElBaka~?" Rena giggled, and honestly, I was jealous of that giggle. It sounded like an aria of song birds.

"It's Elsword." The idiot corrected, that d*mn smirk still on his face.

"Whatever, let's just go." I stomped to the stairs, but then noticed Elsword's curious glance. I silently sighed, then reluctantly inched to the mirror-like elevator doors. The button felt jammed for a moment, but then I realized my finger wasn't even pushing it in.

The moment my finger put a tiny bit of pressure on it, the doors slid open with a 'ding'. I once again sighed, not as silently but not loud enough for anybody to hear. Elsword appeared next to me, stepping in with ease.

"Have fun you two~!" Rena called. That did it. I let the doors close on Elsword's shocked face, then dashed up the stairs as fast as I could. I must've gotten an elevator phobia or something, 'cause I am not going on that thing ever again. I could still hear Rena's chuckles resounding against the floral wallpaper.

I heard the dinging of the elevator before I reached the last step. I didn't really care when Elsword looked at me with confusion. I knew I was burning red, though. I don't even know why I was embarrassed.

Heavily stepping to room 216, the lock seemed to take more then the usual amount of jiggling before it opened.

"I've been sitting out here li-" Angkor snapped his mouth shut when he noticed Elsword. I smiled grimly. I wish I could have warned the little bat.

"Did you hear something?"

"Nope!" I answered, perhaps too quickly, Elsword's question. I quickly stepped over to Angkor, grabbing his cage and replacing it in my room before returning to Elsword. He was sitting on the couch like he owned the place.

"So, you live alone?" He inquired. I just nodded before sitting stiffly next to him. He blinked at me, waiting for something.

"Aren't you supposed to offer something to guests?" He dead-panned. My mouth fell open a bit.

"Would you l-like something?" I asked awkwardly, refusing to look at him directly.

"Nah." My temper flared up.

"So you bring the topic of politeness up, than rudely decline an offer?" I more stated than asked.

"Yep." I sighed before standing up myself, and walking to the kitchen area. I got a nice glass of water, and downed it before returning to the couch.

"Should I begin than?" I questioned the red-head.

"What...? Oh, right, yeah." I internally face-palmed. My explanation came soon after, long winded as expected. Surprisingly, Elsword just nodded, taking everything as easily as Aisha Ostrum had. I had expected at least a little bit of shock from both of them, but was never rewarded.

"And that's it." I finally ended, diverting my eyes to the ground. He suddenly burst out laughing for the third time today.

"You expect me to believe that?!" I knew my cheeks had grown pink, but growled angrily.

"Do you need proof?" I offered touchily, trying not to release my rage.

"Well it would be nice." He smirked at me with skeptical eyes. I scowled, but then summoned my staff. It appeared in a flash of pink, purple, and golden sparkles.

"Pfft, any amateur magician could do that!" I sighed, and bonked him on the head with my now summoned staff.

"Will you just shut up, or do I have to send you to Elisium to see for yourself?!" I screamed, standing up.

"Well sure, why not?"

"Well too bad, 'cause I would never privilege someone half as good as you with a visit to a paradise like Elisium!" I humphed, looking out the nearby window.

"That still doesn't prove anything~!" He spoke sing-songily. I growled.

"Well if you don't believe me, then just leave!" I pointed at the door with my staff. Now he looked shock, but it quickly disappeared.

"Fine, I will." He got up, towering a head above me, and strode to the door. Slamming it shut.

"B*st*rd." I whispered, going to Aisha Ostrum's bedroom. Angkor was smiling his cute little smile, but it seemed duller then usual.

"My treat?" He inquired. I didn't answer as I flopped onto the messy bed. I forgot to tidy it earlier.

"Get into a fight with your boyfriend?" He asked sympathetically.

"He's not my d*mn boyfriend!" I yelled at the bat, chucking my staff across the room at the wall. It hit with a loud 'thump', then clattered to the floor. Guilt flooded my conscious as I stared at the new dent in the wall.

"Alright, whatever. As long as I get my treat, I don't care." I scowled, guilt fleeing and irritation taking up residence. I hate that d*mn ElBaka.

* * *

**NAA: ARA~~~?!**

**Ara: What?**

**NAA: Will you kill the spider family living in my room?**

**Ara: NO!**

**NAA: Ugh... Is this story too rushed?**

**Ara: The chapter was shorter then usual.**

**NAA: ANSWER MY QUESTION!**

**Ara: Did you say something NAA?**

**NAA: Meanie.**

**Ara: Well then!**

**NAA: Is Elsword coming to Aisha's house unrealistic?**

**Ara: I dunno, I don't live in reality.**

**NAA: So NOW you answer my question!**

**Ara: Just reply to the reviews, will you?**

**NAA: Fine...**

**To RubyCrusade: All I ever do is say 'Thank You' to you! So I'm a purple unicorn...? I don't know what that means, but YAY~! **

**To Mandy234619: M-My Ice-cream... Q.Q**

**To G123u: Thank you to both your reviews~! I'm not good at making plain fillers, there's always some sort of sense of foreboding, or a hint to a future chapter! And once again thank you, I try my hardest!**

**Ara: Why are reviewers so nice to you?**

**NAA: BECAUSE I'M AWESOME!**

**Ara: Pfft-**

**NAA: Meanie.**

**Toodle-loodles,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	5. Home Sick?

**NAA: I have returned.**

**Elsword: Dang, why'd you have to come back?**

**NAA: WHY IS THE ELGANG SO MEAN TO ME?!**

**Elsword: Because it's... Fun?**

**NAA: I WILL KEEL YOU!**

**Elsword: Keel? Isn't that like, a part of a boat?**

**NAA: I don't own Elsword, but I do own a bag of Tostitos '_Hint of Lime__' _chips which I am happily away on.**

* * *

Chapter Five:  
Home Sick?

_Aisha's PoV_

Still in a bad mood from Elsword's visit, I decided to occupy my mind by trying to sense any nearby El. This is the first time since first entering Os that I've decided to try to actually search for El. I've been so busy with learning about this world, and working at Speka's cafe.

Now I would also have to deal with school, and that annoying Elsword. Times where I could just sit down and concentrate on El (which was my original purpose for being here)would be sparse.

I had walked out to the main room, and sat back down on the couch. It was still warm from before.

"Agh! Why am I getting so distracted?!" I yelled, pulling on one of my purple tails. Why was that ElBaka getting to me so much? I almost never got angry like this back in Ri. I hope Aisha Ostrum isn't having as many difficulties as I am.

I sighed, leaning back as I temporarily forgot the El. An aching pain entered the pit of my stomach. Was I... Home sick? I never thought I would get home sick since where I live isn't exactly... Worthy of getting sick over.

I lived my life monotonously, all I ever really did was research. I had a plethora of books which I would spend hours reading. I often finished them in the same day I started them. My house was similar to this apartment, all it had was a bedroom, kitchen, and tiny library. The bathhouse was outside.

The town of Lanitoris was just as, if not more, boring then my home. The population just topped three hundred. There was a tiny market square, and every Saturday it would fill to the brim with locals. The rest of the buildings were the homes belonging to said locals.

The most exciting thing about Lanitoris was the Cantus Inn. Every night you could hear the joyful sounds of Celtic songs and playful romping. I only ever entered several times for an evening meal, but those were by far some of the funnest nights I had ever experienced.

Occasionally, a pack of glitters would attack, but they were always easy to fend off. A farmer wielding a pitchfork, or a shovel could kill a pack of glitters. The landscape surround Lanitoris was painted in with farmland, the occasional barn or farmhouse popping up.

All-in-all, Lanitoris was very bland. So why did I miss it so much? I barely even had a friend. Ok, so I did have one friend. Allegro, the Alchemist living down the road. We often debated the properties of the El shards, or the meaning of different runes I would find in one the books I inherited from my Grandfather.

My Grandfather had been my last living relative, but he passed two years ago. He also happened to be my mentor, and best friend. I still miss him. Every time I looked at the portrait of him hanging over the mantle at my tiny house, my heart would feel like someone pounded a hammer into it with every beat.

I could feel my eyes starting to water, but blinked the tears away before they could fall. Taking a deep breath, something I seem to be doing more and more often. I still had to find the El, I didn't have time for tears.

I closed my eyes, trying to temporarily forget the recent events clouding my thought process. Than, I drew up a picture from memory of an El shard, I found that picturing what I was trying to sense helped exponentially.

I sat silently, hardly breathing for a good ten minutes before a glimmer poked it's head through the smog known as my mind. The El. It was somewhere in the city? But where? It seemed to be coming from the North, closer to the center of the city.

I never went too far into the city, only to Speka's cafe, which was only three minutes of a bus ride away. It didn't take long for me to just start walking instead of wasting money on a filthy bus.

Back to the subject of El. I would, unfortunately, have to wait until the weekend to enter the city, or else I'm sure I would get lost and not find my way out for a day or two. I tended to get myself into trouble easily.

After mulling until I created a plan for when I did go searching for El, I checked the stove top clock. It was already 9:00? It was only around six when Elsword left, and I only spent around fifteen minutes raging about it.

I frowned, supposing I should probably head to bed soon. I went back to the bedroom, and heard Angkor give an exaggerated 'hmph'.

"What now?"

"I never got my two treats." He pouted. My lips formed a soft smile, tinged with just a bit of heartache. Now that I had discovered that there was El, my mind refilled with thoughts of home.

And maybe thoughts of Elsword. Was it normal for someone to hold a grudge over something so petty for this long? I hoped so, because that was the only explanation I could think of.

"Angkor, you know an... Average amount of information about the world, right?" I inquired, choosing my words slowly.

"Yes, is there something on your mind?" I nodded, lying down on the still untidy bed.

"What does it mean when you can't stop thinking of someone?"

"Well... I'll tell you if you get me my treat!" He really is angry over that, isn't he? I picked myself up, and shuffled through one of the drawers in my dresser. I mean, Aisha Ostrum's dresser.

Pulling out a small plastic container labeled "Angkor's Treats" in small, messy letters. The 'treats' within consisted of completely random food items. There was a mint, some dried out baby carrots, a dead bee, several Pocky sticks, and a large candy bar.

"Which two do you want?" He pondered my question before answering.

"A carrot, and Pocky stick." I rolled my eyes, pulling the two snacks out and tossing them into his cage. He devoured them quickly, not even caring that the carrot was dry, and the Pocky Stick probably stale.

"Now will you tell me?" I wondered to him, plopping back down onto the bed.

"Well, it usually means your in love." His chewing invaded the sentence, but I could still make it out easily.

"What?!" I shrieked, standing up once more.

"Why, are you still thinking about that red-head boy?"

"N-No! W-Why would I-I? He's just a-an idi-idiot!" I forced out a reluctant laugh, and fake smile. My eyebrows were curved upwards however, so I knew he could see the falseness.

"Liar." He muttered, smirking at me.

"Sh-Shut up!" I shouted, grabbing a fleece blanket and tossing it over his cage.

"Hey, it's dark under here!" He protested as I pulled off my sweaty knee socks. Thank goodness they give you two extra uniforms, because I don't have time for any cleaning spells, nor do I have the energy.

Once the navy and red clothing had fallen in a mess on the floor, I dressed in a comfortable T-shirt, and a pair of sports shorts. I wonder where Aisha Ostrum got those?

The bed felt softer than the grass of Elisum, but sleep did not come easily. I switched positions every five minutes, never quite reaching comfort. My mind drifted as my eyelids drooped. I didn't feel like I was in Aisha Ostrum's bed.

I felt like I was in my own bed. I knew it was just my imagination though, since I could still hear Angkor's munching. I was too tired to care, either way.

* * *

_Two hours Earlier_

_Elsword's PoV_

I slammed the door to mine and Elsa's apartment shut, sort of pissed at Aisha for just kicking me out. Why the hell did she do that? She invites me over, tells me some crazy lie, then just gives me the boot?

"Hey Els, there's dinner if you want some!" Elsa called from the kitchen. Our apartment had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and the kitchen area which was connected to the living room area.

"No thanks." I grumbled, marching straight towards my room.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Elsa chuckled.

"Aisha." I stated, crossing my arms.

"Oh, is she your new Girlfriend?" I gagged.

"Girlfriend?! Hell no! She's the new transfer, and just gave me some crazy, made-up story about different dimensions and crap." I explained, turning back to walk through my door.

"Interesting." Is all I heard before I swung the door to my room open.

"Whatever." I muttered while entering. I closed the door a little less violently than before. Now that I think about it, Elsa's reaction was odd. Normally she would burst out laughing, just like I had, but her response was too calm. Too... Accepting.

It's not like Aisha's story was true. And the whole Staff-summon thing was just plain boring. Though it does make me wonder why she would have a staff. Maybe I should ask her. It doesn't matter though, since she probably won't want to talk to me anytime soon. She had some pretty major anger issues.

But it sure is fun to tease her though!

* * *

_The next Morning..._

_Aisha's PoV_

Morning flew by like paper in the breeze. I bathed, dressed, and ate quickly. The walk to school was boring too, not even the shouts of some woman I bumped into could cause my mood to differ.

When I reached the school and passed my student Id to the man standing guard, he didn't even grunt a response. Miss Stella wasn't in the classroom when I entered. The only person there being Chung, who waved at me with a little smile.

That lifted my spirits a bit, and I smiled in return. Chung sat in the back corner opposite of the windows where I sat. It's too bad, Chung is pretty nice. I wouldn't mind having him as a friend.

The classroom tediously began flooding with students as they chatted away to classmates. A few girls were gossiping behind me, and well, I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"So apparently Elsword went to the transfer's house." One high-voiced girl said. Wait, how did they know about Elsword coming over?

"What! That's so not fair." Another said, a pout in her voice. So Elsword has fan-girls?

"I know right! She's not even pretty!" The first spoke, her voice more annoying than I remembered. What were they insinuating? That me and Elsword are... Oh, nonononono!

"Well the rumor is that they went down to the- Here comes Stella!" They scattered to their seats as our brunette teacher entered. I looked to Elsword's desk, he wasn't there.

"Alright kiddies, let's get down to business. First off- CHUNG!" Miss Stella hollered at the blonde, and he jolted from his previously peaceful nap, the dark tinges in his hair sticking up.

"Huh?! Oh, present." He stated, scrubbing his eyes to remove sleep. I giggled lightly. Elsword still wasn't here, and he didn't appear during attendance at all.

"Aisha?" I glanced at Miss Stella, who was wearing the same long skirt as yesterday.

"Prese-." And that's when a certain red-head practically ripped the sliding door away. I huffed, irritated instantly.

"Elsword, you're late." Miss Stella spoke not too happily. Her eyes darkened.

"I know, I-" He ducked as Miss Stella's clip-board flew across the room, and out the doorway. I had to suppress a chuckle, though the rest of the class couldn't. After that, I kept my eyes to the window. It started to rain during second period. During third it came down harder.

Thunder started up in fourth, and lighting contrasted against the dark backdrop during Gym(which I was FORCED to take). At lunch, I sat alone, chewing on a strip of Spear-mint gum to sate my hunger(I had forgotten my lunch). It worked well enough for my stomach not to growl during my next class.

After that, nothing really exciting happened. Once the day ended, I took a text book from my locker, stuffing it into my bag before departing. It was raining hard enough for me to get drenched on my way back to the apartment.

Once I finally did get back, I ignored Rena's teasing and Angkor's confused looks. My mood had fallen like the rain, disappearing as quickly as lightning strikes. The next it was the same, still raining hard.

I didn't have an umbrella, so when I reached school the next day I was soaked. Elsword wasn't late this time, but I almost was. Thank goodness, or else I might've had to sit in a room alone with him. I really didn't feel like arguing more.

During lunch, I ate an apple and some pudding, but couldn't stomach the sandwich I had packed. I don't know what was up, but I was feeling more and more home sick everyday.

On day three of school, Chung asked me if I wanted to study for an upcoming test with him and Elsword. I declined quickly, wanting to avoid any awkwardness for as long as I could. Elsword probably thought I was crazy.

On the fourth day, the rain slowed to a drizzle, so I didn't arrive at school looking like I had just jumped into the ocean. Gym that day was especially hard as we played a stereotypical game of dodge ball. Even if the genders were separated for gym, I didn't leave without several bruises.

Once day five finally arrived, I began to feel excited. After all, tomorrow I would be able to search for the El! My demeanor changed dramatically. I became much more enthusiastic when conversing with Rena, and almost got the courage to explain myself to Elsword!

If you've heard the phrase "Happiness is Fleeting" let me tell you something new. Courage is just as, if not more, fleeting than happiness. Especially for an anti-social girl like me.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Angkor asked as I was finished up some math homework on my bed. I mean, Aisha Ostrum's bed.

"What?" I asked, confused over what he said.

"Just spill what you're thinking, I know it's not about that math homework. If you're like Miss Aisha at all, than I know you could finish that homework in less than five minutes." I sighed, setting my paper and pencil down.

"I was thinking about tomorrow; I know nothing about the city. What if I get lost?" I informed the little bat.

"Just take the bus back if you do. There are stops everywhere." He suggested, but I just shrugged.

"I guess that would work." He perked up when I agreed with him, for I don't agree with him often.

"That's better! Now tell me what was really on your mind." I gaped at him. How did he know?

"Ok, fine. I was just thinking of whether or not I should tell Elsword I was kidding, or something." I diverted my eyes, heat emanating from my ears.

"Oh, so you're still thinking about him, eh? Is he the reason you asked me that question a few days ago~?" He raised his brow expectantly. Or, at least I think that's what he raised.

"N-No! Maybe. Yes?" I stammered, forcefully trying to relax.

"So you think you're in love~?"

"NO!" I exclaimed, throwing a pillow at his cage. It rattled a bit. "I've only known him for a few days, how could I be in love with him?"

"Than, you have a crush on him~?" I looked away, muttering a "Maybe". He laughed heartily, sounding like a drunk at the Cantus Inn on a Saturday night.

"I said 'maybe', you stupid albino!" I shouted at him, causing his laughter to halt suddenly. He looked thoroughly insulted.

"I am not Albino! My color is due to enchantment s'all." I giggled at his pouting. He looked quite cute like that. I glanced at the clock. 11:00 o'clock?! How'd it get so late?! I could obviously finish my homework quickly tomorrow. Or at the latest, Sunday night.

"Alright, lights out!" I exclaimed, stretching, than tossing my homework onto the bedside table.

"I hope you have nightmares." Angkor grumbled touchily as I switched the light off.

"Shut up, ya d*mn bat." I muttered, falling into slumber much faster than five nights ago. Much faster.

* * *

**NAA: Fillerfillerfillerfillerfillerfillerfillerfiller. Hurrah for another sorta-filler~!**

**Aisha: Um, hurrah?**

**NAA: Shut up and be grateful. You ARE the main character.**

**Aisha: ... Touche...**

**NAA: And now to my wonderful reviewers!**

**To Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: Good. Magic? Why didn't I think of that?! I very much like Ice cream, yes, so thank you(It's chocolate. A very common fact to the people who know me. I love chocolate. Need chocolate. I will marry chocolate one, and we will have twenty-eight little chocolate babies(which I will most likely eat)). **

**To G123u: I HAVE FIXED THE SPELLING! I AM VICTORIOUS! I also fixed a few grammar issues, so yay~! I thank you for pointing them out! And here is another (hopefully) interesting filler. I hope you like! **

**Mandy234619: I won't(only because Tsurara-Oikawa Chan gave me some more). And Sank Jou(Translation: Thank You).**

**Rosamanelle: You like it that much? I shall go now, and cry great tears of joy! Kidding, kidding. Anyways, here is that update~! Though don't expect my daily updates to last, because that's how all my stories start out, and than I... get lazy...**

**Aisha: Those were some... interesting review replies.**

**NAA: Whatever. Do you think I should have a special VP chapter?**

**Aisha: Well I don't care, VP is still me.**

**NAA: Shut up, I was talking to the read/reviewers.**

**Aisha: Oh.**

**Toodle-Loodles,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	6. Velder City Bank

**NAA: Sorry peoples, I was at a friend's house since the day before the day before yesterday, and then all day today the internet was acting screwy and stuffs.**

**Rena: The poor readers, they probably missed us.**

**NAA: You mean they probably missed _me?_**

**Rena: ... No.**

**NAA: Okaaaaay...**

**Rena: NAA does not own the game Elsword. Thank goodness, she would've tortured us all.**

**NAA: Whaaaaaaa-?**

**Rena: Chapter begin~!**

* * *

Chapter Six:  
Velder City Bank

_Aisha's PoV_

I was lost. There was no doubt about that. Large buildings surrounded me on all sides. I felt like I was back in Ri, in the middle of the Mons mountain pass, where craggy ledges rose from the ground like giant, leafless trees.

The sky glinted in the windows of Skyscrapers, though some were made of plain white rock, or appeared to be carved from marble. People clouded the streets like a smog of poison, which was probably contaminating the air right now.

A cool breeze had managed to swoosh it's way through the crowd of shouting people. It brought nothing but the scent of the ocean. It was refreshing, but almost sickening as I had spent my whole life in a town smack-down in the middle of a continent.

I'm not kidding, Lanitoris is centered in the middle of the Continent of Fluronsia. Much different from this, the city of Velder which was to the northeast of Rurensia. I sniffed indignantly, mortified immediately by the smell of sewer water and sweat.

I glanced around, ignoring the bodies smacking into me occasionally. I had a paper map in my left hand, my right scratching the back of my neck.

"Where the heck am I supposed to go?" I muttered, folding the map into a crumple, and stuffing it into the pocket of Aisha Ostrum's black, sleeveless hoodie. The hood was up, so no one would stare too much at my oddly colored hair.

A sudden shock of electrical energy flashed through my mind; The El. It was emanating from the North still, so, glancing around, I spotted a bus stop, not wanting my feet ache too badly tomorrow.

I paced quickly across the street, barely reaching the opposite side before a cross light blinked green, and cars of all hues flew by in a mass of bright blurs. I clutched the hem of the neon purple skirt I wore, fortunately, I had also found a pair of black knee-length leggings in Aisha Ostrum's dresser to go underneath.

I reached the stop, checking the schedule on the side for the next bus. 2:30 PM. That was only six minutes away. I smiled, and plopped myself down on the wooden bench, tapping my black-booted feet on the concrete below.

The whizzing of cars created a not-so-soothing melody as I waited patiently for the sound of a bus's breaks. It came soon, a whole minute earlier than expected. I hopped up the steps, tossing a few quarters into a "Tips" jar taped to the back of the driver's seat.

The vehicle was dirty, but what would you expect? I strode to the back with a purpose, watching for an open seat. It came when I reached another door towards the middle, and sat with my hands folded in my lap.

My fingers tapped each other, running out of patience as the half-hour ride droned on. I stared at the ground, where several burger wrappers lay, and a Cola can sat in silence, rolling into the open for a few moments before returning to it's dark abode.

The bus squeaked, a _ksh _noise coming from somewhere. I stood, bounding to the opening door, and leaped into the open`. Taking a deep breath before spitting it back out, my gaze wandered to my surroundings.

The first thing I noticed was the sudden impact of El smacking into my conscious. I shook my head animatedly, removing the sensation before a head-ache settled in. Once my blurred sight returned to it's normal, non-spotted self, I studied the buildings once more.

There were the typical skyscrapers, a few fast-food places, a bakery, and another, older building. The ancient architecture of this one looked far more refined then the rest of the city. A curving mantle was held high above by beautiful pillars of cream-colored stone.

The roof looked like one of temples of old found in Ri sometimes, but a bit more modern, perhaps renovated in some way. In boldened letters, _Velder City Bank _were engraved into the stone, probably recently. To top the whole thing off, there were even gargoyles.

Wait, did that one just move? No, a trick of the light. Said gargoyles held spears, or clubs. Several had giant shields, blocking the glowing ruby eyes from the sun.

I cocked my head. Was this where the El I detected was? Time to investigate. I approached the many wooden doors, lined up in a strict pattern of symmetry. I entered the first I saw.

The sight I was greeted with left me in awe. My mouth gaped as I stared at the large room. Marble floors, even more pillars reaching to the ceiling, a chandelier hung in the very center. Stairs centered directly on the back wall climbed their way to a second floor, a balcony really.

There seemed to be several vaults, closed off by huge, shiny steel doors. The stairs themselves were similarly blocked, though with security guards rather than three-foot thick walls of steel.

The first floor was dotted with several help desks, and more desks lined the walls. Red rugs, finely woven, covered the floors in various spots, surrounded by either matching, or contrasting roll back chairs.

I smirked a bit. This place looked nice, and there were many people making deposits, and various other activities. Perfect for a distraction, just in case. I began strolling around, hands in pockets, posture a bit stiff.

It wasn't until I was directly under the chandelier that I looked up, and noticed a good many windows on the ceiling. Skylights. Wait, there was a shadow. Was someone on the roof? I walked, my gaze not leaving the shadow, to the stairs. I didn't notice I was about to bump into someone, not until...

"Oof, oh my, I'm sor- Elsword?" I blurted, my neck shooting forwards.

"Oh look, it's the crazy girl." He smirked, not even noticing our previous contact.

"I-I'm not crazy." I hissed, crossing my arms childishly. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I have some El to find." I stuck my nose up as high as it would go, looking away purposely.

"El? You're still talking about that?" He called as I stomped away.

"Yes I am!" I made sure not to make my voice too loud. "And you're lucky I didn't _actually _try hard to prove it to you last night, or that apartment probably would've blown up with a bunch of pink, sparkly dust." I pouted, still striding to where I could sense the El clearest.

It was fading 'cause of the d*mn ElBaka distracting me.

"What? Pink, sparkly dust?" He questioned, not five inches away. I jolted away, trying to keep the heat from reaching my cheeks.

"No! I didn't say that!" I exclaimed, mortified when my voice bounced around the room. I waited for people to stare, but they didn't seem to notice. My body relaxed, than tensed again when I noticed Elsword staring at me, eyebrows high in disbelief.

"J-Just go away." I grumbled, turning away from him and striding away once more. He was following me.

"What are you doing here anyways?" He soon spoke, poking my cheek.

"I told you; looking for El. But that question should be focused at you." I stated, glaring at his darn face.

"My sister needed me to pick some stuff up, but I didn't have any cash on me." He explained, still following close behind me as I wandered around aimlessly.

"And here's another question," I paused mid-step, raising an eyebrow at him. "Why are you looking for El in a bank?" He dead-panned, saying "El" like you would speak of a Unicorn.

"I... Sensed... It..." I mutter incoherently, hoping that he wouldn't catch it. He has terribly wonderful hearing. I hate him.

"Sensed? Like what, a psychic?" I glared at him again, hoping my amethyst orbs sent shivers down his spine.

"No. I learned to sense El from my Grandfather; if you must know. Which you mustn't, so forget it." I nodded in agreement to myself, still frowning.

"Okay, so lead me to where you 'sense' the El." He used his fingers in a motion to make quotation marks while saying "El". Why's he so skeptical? It's not that hard to believe, right?

"Why do you care?" I stopped again, arms still crossed, eyebrow still raised.

"Just... Curious." He smirked again, that d*mn smirk that made that weird feeling in my stomach come back. Wait, was I feeling lonely? No, I couldn't be.

"Fine." I muttered, focusing once more on the El. I couldn't feel it any more, there were several stronger auras that attracted my attention much more quickly. There was one nearby me, right next to me actually... Elsword?

No, I've only felt something this strong once before; my grandfather. The other seemed to emanate from the roof. The shadow? Did the gargoyle really move? But who could it be? I should probably investi-

"Heeeelllo~~~~oooo! Earth-to-Aisha~~~~aaa!" I flicked the ElBaka's forehead, making him jerk back, rubbing it.

"Go away, I need to do something important." I made a shooing motion with my hand as I searched for a way to the roof. If I could only go upstairs, than I could probably find a door to the top.

"Something more important than 'Finding the El'?" His tone was condescending. He thinks I'm some naive little girl, doesn't he?! Lady of El, I hate him.

"Just... Go away..." I might be able to teleport if I'm real careful, and hiding in the shadows somewhere.

"Fine, I have," he sighs, "errands to run." Then he just walks away. After trying to lose him this entire time, he just walks away? What a little brat! I stomped my foot immaturely. I really did want to scream, but I knew I couldn't.

I let my shoulders slump before pondering on what to do. I guess the easiest thing would be to sneak past the security guards near the stairs. I approached, trying to see what kind of weapons they held.

Both had a gun holstered to their belts, and some other device with two points at one end, with a button, probably for activation. I stepped lightly, trying to get as close as possible before they could see me.

Slipping past them turned out to be easier than expected. Climbing up the stairs undetected was another. I managed by staying close to the railing, and doing a sort of crab walk.

It was awkward, to say the least. I reached the top, my feet making not much more than a padding noise as I continued my crab walk to behind a pillar. I let my self fall to my butt, releasing the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

I forced myself to relax, than stood up. I doubt anybody will see me now, but just in case I summoned my staff. A cloaking spell would work, even a crappy one would be enough. I breathed a chant, waving my staff in a wide-arch.

Inspecting the rest of the floor was fruitless until I reached the end. There was a door adorned with bright red letters spelling "EXIT". I pushed it open, and came out into dimming light.

The skyscrapers continued to tower above. Something stood out from the monotonous landscape. A glitter demon?

What was that doing here? I didn't thought glitter demons were extinct here in Os. That means someone has either created a portal to Limbo or,

Someone has discovered the Gate in Ri.

* * *

**NAA: FUN FACT: I was originally going to call Elisium _Limbo _but did a little research and learned that it's basically another word for Hell. So now I'm using it as the title of the underworld. MWAHAHAHAHA- ahem.**

**Raven: That's pleasant.**

**NAA: Isn't it?**

**Raven: Very.**

**NAA: … You're pretty boring, aren't you?**

**Raven: I dunno.**

**NAA: … Moving on~!**

**To Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: You are a very good guesser. Thank you, and yes, the magic will work(though I have yet to destroy those spiders, but I will soon). Reviews about chocolate are always good, and I will try not to. But no promises, if one of them mysteriously vanishes in the night well... Don't blame me.**

**Rosamanelle: Frank youse~! Maybe. But that's a secret~! I'm sorry I didn't update very quickly(I'll still take the chocolate bar though~). I don't watch horror movies 'cause I'm afraid I'll scream bloody murder(oh wait-), but I don't mind gory stuff! I just don't like when things pop out at me, the surprise always makes me yelp.**

**Light15XV: Is interesting good? Oh wait, of course it's good, so thank you.**

**G123u: Yay~! And I thank you, I though I would add the homesickness 'cause everybody gets homesick. Except for me apparently. I shall write a VP chapter, but it might take longer than usual since I'll have to think of a scenario for her. I might have a finale like that, but who knows? I usually just "Go-with-the-flow" with these stories, but if I can't think of anything else than I'll probably do that, haha!**

**NAA: I don't know about you, but-**

**Raven: I'm feeling twenty-two. *straight-faced as ever***

**NAA: Uh, noooooo~! What I was going to say was-**

**Raven: You are dissatisfied with the chapters you write lately.**

**NAA: ... Yes, actually, how did you know?**

**Raven: I heard you rehearsing the Author's Note.**

**NAA: I'M SORRY I DON'T LIKE MAKING MISTAKES!**

**Raven: Is that why you act out scenarios for your fanfics in the shower?**

**NAA: WHAAAAA-**

**Raven: Whatever.**

**Toodle-loodles,**

**~Raven (NAA: DON'T STEAL MY LINE!)**


	7. A Day On The Other Side

**NAA: I NEED TO WRITE!**

**Eve: If I may ask: why?**

**NAA: BECAUSE I JUST READ THE LATEST CHAPTER OF finaljoy's '_Nocturne for a Lady'_ (Found in the FullMetal Alchemist archive)AND IT WAS BEAUTIFUL AND ANGSTY AND I LOVED IT!**

**Eve: You should be careful with that, your main system may overheat, and short-out.**

**NAA: I TOLD YOU ALREADY, I DON'T HAVE A "MAIN SYSTEM"! I HAVE A "BRAIN"!**

**Eve: Same difference. Why are you only speaking in Capital letters?**

**NAA: BECAUSE I WANT TO.**

**Eve: NAA does not own the game Elsword.**

**NAA: I DO OWN SOME PRINGLES, AND A CHOCOLATE BAR THOUGH~~~!**

**Eve: Stop torturing the readers with the mentioning of delicious snacks; they might hunt you down with chain-saws/pitch-forks/torches and rip the chocolate and/or chips out of your cold, dead, and very unattached hands with a sickening _SNAP!_**

**NAA: ... You are gruesome.**

* * *

Chapter Seven:  
A Day on the Other Side

_Aisha Ostrum's PoV_

The flipping of parchment and the guttering of a candle's flame were the only sounds I heard as my eyes skimmed over fading ink. The dank room was illuminated with only a singular candle, the shadows flickered along with the tiny flame.

I sat on a plush red chair, my feet falling over the arm of it. The walls of the room were lined with bookshelves. The only wall space without a shelf was the one with a door centered in it.

Books overfilled the shelves, seeming to spill out onto the floor into small piles. A simple wooden table, only about a square-foot large, held the white wax candle and another pile of books.

The words covering the yellowed pages of the current book I was reading were of a different language. After doing a bit of research, I've managed to make a key for it. Thus, my mind was opened to a huge world of magical possibilities.

I've learned so much since I entered Ri. The magic here was stronger, and I had plenty of free-time. So far, in the two weeks I've been here there has only been one glitter attack. The other me, Aisha, had warned of glitters. They were just nuisances out for blood-shed for some unknown master.

They were idiotic beings, needing some higher power to be able to do anything significant. The only problem was, unlike when I was on Os, I couldn't sense them. In Os I could feel the presence of any creature, heck, I could even feel the way water flows, or how far a wind current reached.

In Ri, it was a different story. I couldn't feel the presence of a nine-foot tall cow if I wanted to. But glitters just about always traveled in packs, so they were easy to spot. If that wasn't enough, I checked the Gate every night.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. I blinked, not processing it and continuing to read. Another knock resounded, making me jump. The book flew into the air, landing on the carpeted floor.

I hopped out my daze, and out of the chair, picking up the book then leaving the room. I entered the main room, where a kitchen area, and a couch sat. The door was also located in this room.

I walked briskly, almost stumbling over a fallen cup before picking at up and dashing to the sink to drop it in. Unfortunately, another round of knocking on the cherry-wood door caused me to drop the cup. I sighed, walking around the shattered glass and over to the door. I swung it open.

"Yes?" My greeting was tainted with annoyance.

"U-Um, Aish-sha?" A young boy stuttered, pushing his round, wire-framed glasses higher up his nose.

"What Allegro?" My voice now sounded exasperated. Allegro has visited me ten times in the past two weeks. The other four were filled with glitter-attacks, and market days.

"W-Well it seems that-that a Kni-Knight has visited due to the re-re-recent glitter a-attacks." He stammered, fingering his dark hair, eyes downcast and hidden behind the glint in his glasses.

"A Knight? We don't need a Knight, send him away." I dead-panned, straight-faced and eyes narrowed.

"W-Well M-Miss Aisha, the th-thing is..." He trailed off, gesturing to behind him. I lifted my eyes from the slightly shorter boy. I frowned. A teen, seeming to be around the same age as me, stood there. His red hair was spiky, his eyes cold, contrasting with their ruby color.

He wore armor, and a scabbard was strapped to his belt, holding a rather large sword.

"Is this him?" I addressed Allegro, a shy-side I've always had suddenly popping out.

"Y-Yes, this i-is-"

"Elsword, of the Red Knights." I blinked. That was rude of him, not that I should be speaking as I've interrupted Allegro many times myself.

"Your services are not needed. Allegro, is that potion I requested ready yet?" I spoke quickly, switching from this Elsword dude and Allegro.

"N-not quite, it'll take ano-another few d-days, I think." He stated, sifting through a pack that was previously settled on his back.

"What do you mean you don't need me?" I ignored Allegro for a moment, looking straight into the Knight's eyes.

"Exactly what I said. You are not needed in this town, I can take care of simple glitters myself." I explained, blinking once, but my gaze not losing it's hardness.

"M-Miss Aisha, you a-are ignor-ignoring me." Allegro whined slightly. I continued to ignore him, now glaring at the red-head before me.

"I think you're overestimating yourself." He calmed a bit, but his eyes glared at me. I returned that glare.

"I request that you leave this house, I'm a bit busy." I growled, my eyes narrowing even more,

"W-we should listen to he-her." Allegro muttered fearfully, pulling on Elsword's wrist and slowly backing away. He knew my power, he's seen it first hand. Allegro was actually the only person in this entire town who knew that I was not from this dimension.

Everybody else either ignored me, or hated me. The other me had it pretty rough. With only one friend. But I can relate, my only friend was a girl named Echo who liked creating beverages. She had some pretty weird hobbies.

"I'm not leaving this town!" I heard the spiky-headed idiot call. I ignored him, watching the two boys walk down the street. I sighed in relief, the pressure loosening.

Instead of going back to my book, I decided to check the Gate. Descending the stairs in the cellar, I squinted as my eyes were not adapted to the dark yet. Figuring a flame would work better, a warm glow appeared in the palm of my hand.

The new presence was warm, contrasting with the cold darkness I was accustomed to. I paced to the Gate, inspecting it with my mind along with my eyes. It had not been touched since I had entered last week to talk with Aisha 'Other-Self'.

Nodding with approval, I returned to the stairs. I shut the door leading to the cellar, replacing a protection ward I had set up on it. I had found a book on magical wards, and learning them had been simple.

I smiled, forgetting earlier's annoyances. Now back to my book.

* * *

_Later that Night..._

Knocking on the door disturbed my peaceful sleep. I groaned, sitting up in the chair I fell asleep in. My back now hurt, but I ignored it as I dragged my feet to the door. Opening it, I groaned again.

"What now Allegro?" I grumbled, slumping my shoulders.

"G-Glitters are atta-attack-attacking again." His words stumbled from his mouth. For the third time in five minutes, I groaned.

"Where are they now?"

"The East-side of town." He informed, I nodded understandingly.

"Ok, I'll be there soon." I waved him off, turning around and stomping inside. I grabbed my staff, a long pole with a blade at the end. The top was shaped like Angkor, my bat, with glowing yellow eyes. I smiled in remembrance of the little bat.

He always wanted me to wear scant clothing. I hope he's not like that to the other Aisha. I always grabbed a few mana-potions, just in case. Dashing out the door, and past Allegro, I ran Eastward.

"Make sure no one enters my house Allegro! If something does get in-"

"Y-You'll make sure I don't see th-the sun rise e-ever again!" He finished, waving after me. I bounded away, ignoring the people giving me odd glances through their shaded windows.

I reached the East-gate quickly enough, but halted in dismay. The d*mn red-head was here. A growled erupted from my throat as I stomped towards him.

"You." I hissed, glowering at the back of his head. He turned, looking at me with a bored expression.

"You didn't get here fast enough." He stated.

"I will-" A glitter hobbled through the gate, aiming a spear at the red-head. I whooshed my staff down, teleporting to just behind the demon. I swung down again, and the blade of my staff cut through the demon cleanly.

"Kill you." I finished, approaching the unimpressed red-head.

"I don't think you can." That infuriated me, I could feel darkness emanating from my being.

"Y-You little-" I paused, remembering Angkor's advice about the darkness. _"If you give into it, you will be swallowed whole." _I took a deep breath, calming my nerves.

"Nevermind." I advised, my face returning to a usual straightness. That seemed to surprise the Knight. I would've smirking, but I didn't want to lose my poker-face.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a bed to return to." I muttered, walking away briskly. I ignored his gaze until I disappeared from his sight. I stormed until reaching Allegro at his post on the step to the door.

"Y-you're back so qui-quickly!" He exclaimed, standing up.

"Uh-huh, I know." I replied in a tone one would use for a two year-old.

"That Knight was there. I hate him so much." I grumbled, slamming the door shut.

"I-I'll come back tomo-tomorrow to give you th-that potion!" He called through the door. I sighed, stomping to the bedroom. Maybe sleeping will relieve my stress.

* * *

**NAA: I have decided to go along with G123u's idea, and will have a VP oriented chapter every few chapters. And yes, the Ri Elsword is a Lord Knight (I'm sorry to RubyCrusade(if she is reading this) I couldn't help it).**

**Chung: NAA, why do you look so disappointed?**

**NAA: I didn't like this chapter. I liked the beginning where VP was reading a book, but the rest of it was kind of... Lacking.**

**Chung: Lacking what?**

**NAA: I dunno, but it needs something else.**

**Chung: Reviews?**

**NAA: Right!**

**To Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: Chocolate babies always disappear, whether in the night, or during the day...**

**To Rinkushido: Thank you, comedy relief is fun to write, and adding the fluff made it even better~! I apologize as I was lazy and did not try very hard with description in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. There will be more ElsxAisha very soon~! I can't really live without it.**

**To Rosamanelle: I now dub you Shawn Spencer The Second(if you know what this is from, I will love you forever). I have many secrets... Many, many secrets for this story, hehehehehehe... Anyways, who says Aisha Ostrum is being lazy? I won't say more as it will uncover a large portion of the future of the plot.**

**To G123u: You shall continue to cliff-hang until at least tomorrow, huhurhur~! I ALWAYS DO THAT MAN; THE DARN SEMI-COLON BUTTON AND APOSTROPHE BUTTON ARE TOO CLOSE TOGETHER! I can see how that doesn't sound right, but when I typed it, I was imagining how I would say it. It's kind of hard to explain, and would probably take up several paragraphs. I will try not to, but forgetting is kind of my thing. I'm not joking, I forget everything. Everything(I sometimes genuinely think I have short-time memory loss).**

**To Light15XV: Thank you. Everyone says that, I guess it's kind of obvious though.**

**Chung: NAA wants all you readers(or at least some of them) to give your opinion about alternating between chapters about the two different dimensions. And if you think that it was a good idea to add Elsword in this chapter since she's not very sure.**

**NAA: IT'S TOO RUSHED, I TELL YOU! TOO RUSHED!**

**Chung: Alright, settle down.**

**NAA: Ok, I'm done.**

**Toodle-loodles,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	8. Because Trauma Is Great!

**NAA: I feel like nobody reads these ANs ...**

**Ara: Probably because they don't.**

**NAA: AAARRRAAAA~!**

**Ara: Yes, NAA?**

**NAA: Don't be a meanie or I'll ctrl-alt-delete you.**

**Ara: NAA Does not own Elsword.**

* * *

Chapter Eight:  
Because Trauma Is Great!

_Aisha's PoV_

No magic. Someone would definitely freak if they saw random fireballs, and the air warping around me. That meant I would have to use my staff only. That wouldn't be a problem, I would just do the norm with the exception of my spacial magic.

Of course, the clouds in the sky have not disappeared yet. It might rain more soon, but they might just blow over soon. I took a deep breath, summoning my staff in preparation for the easy battle ahead.

Crouching low before launching myself forward, in a quick blur my staff landed on the glitter's head. A cracking sound emit, making me cringe. I never could get used to the prospect of death.

I wrinkled my nose, kneeling down to empty the glitter's pockets and bag. Nothing but a few random trinkets. One, however, caught my eye. A large blue pendant, dangling on a string. It shimmered, several runes engraved into it's smooth surface.

A sudden scraping noise caught my attention. I whirled around, discovering a three more glitters. Two with spears, and one with a large, glittering shield-the source of the scraping noise.

I sighed, not really wanting anymore trouble, but readied myself nonetheless. Forcing my fingers to relax, I bounded up to the first spear-wielder, twirling gracefully as I swung my staff in a wide arch.

Another cracking noise was heard as my staff hit it bluntly. I stepped back as it fell to it's knees, focusing my attention on the other two. Before I could assess the situation, a sharpened pain bloomed in my shoulder as a spear grazed it.

I ignored the pain, deflecting another thrust with a flick of my wrist. The spear bounced, the glitter losing it's balance temporarily. I took this chance, delivering a quick hit to it's stomach. It doubled over where I got a clear hit.

A dent found it's way onto this one's skull. A shadow looming over caused my attention to snap to the glitter behind me. It had stood up, and was now attempting to charge me. I side-stepped, holding my staff out horizontally where it met the victim's throat.

The glitter gagged before dropping again, this time in death. I turned back to the glitter holding a shield. It shuffled at a slow pace, advancing noisily. I sighed again, dashing for moment before stepping around it.

I slammed my heart-shaped staff into it's backside, making it stumble forward a bit. While it was disoriented, I took the chance and my staff found it's way to the back of the glitter's neck. It was dead in moments.

I allowed my shoulders to relax, but at the same time straightened my posture as my shoulder protested in pain. Once again kneeling, I checked the three glitters for anything useful. Their faces were disturbingly wrought with agony, though my staff should not have caused such pain.

I excused the abnormality, inspecting the three treasures I found. Exactly like on the first glitter, blue pendants with runes inscribed into them. I cocked my head, confused about this new development.

Suddenly, I felt something collide with the back of my head. My vision exploded with stars, ebbing between darkness and the standard lighting. An immediate headache came, though I fortunately did not lose consciousness.

My head continued to throb as I stood up, disoriented as I turned to look at my assaulter. No one was there. That means-

A green smog fell, polluting air in my immediate vicinity. I instinctively covered my mouth, rolling close to the ground. I managed to escape the poison, but my head still hurt like hell.

"D*mnit." I muttered, standing up. A moment passed before a maroon blur passed. As I though; a glitter assassin. They were annoying, to say the least. It seemed that this one had slammed the pommel of it's small blade into the back of my head.

I growled, readying my staff. It dashed past again, but this time I was ready. It's face collided with my staff. A grunt spewed from it's mouth as it fell backwards. I smiled victoriously.

I didn't realize it was still conscious until it swiped at my legs with it's blade. I also hadn't realized how close to the edge of the building I had managed to get. Nor did I realized someone had followed me. Guess I've been a bit oblivious.

The glitter's blade met my shin, causing a gash to open up. I gasped in pain, hopping off my now injured right foot. Of course I lost my balance. A screech reached from throat, meeting oxygen for the first time as my feet found that same oxygen as my only support.

I reached out blindly, scraping my fingers as they curled around the 'R' in 'Velder' carved into the building. I took a deep breath, whipping my other hand up to grasp the second 'E'.

Panic tried to close my throat. I barely managed to choke out a sob as I began to hyperventilate. Tears began gushing out of my eyes. I shook my head, making one of my tails come loose so my purple hair flew out. I was going to die.

"Aisha!" A very familiar voice called urgently. My eyes slowly opened from their previously scrunched state.

"E-Elsword?" I whimpered, a feeling of disgust flashing through my being at my pathetic-ness. I was a Dimension Witch for crying out loud! But if I used magic, the people below would notice. I could hear their gasps and screams from here.

"Aisha, can you reach my hand." The red-heads voice was surprisingly soothing. My nerves slowly calmed as I looked up at him. His hand was extended towards me.

"I-I think so." My voice sounded tiny, scared, but it was justified. I tediously allowed the fingers on my left hand to uncurls one-by-one. My right tightened as the weight was pushed onto it.

My arm trembled as I reached upwards. I lunged upwards in terrified adrenaline where my hand grasped Elsword's. He let out a grunt at the sudden weight, but I didn't hear it.

My right hand unhooked itself from the 'R' and it reached out to the ledge above. I gasped out the breath I was holding as Elsword started to tug me up. Once I was high enough, I swung my leg over the side, rolling back onto the sturdy concrete.

I started sobbing again, my vision blurred and my head still feeling like a hammer was constantly banging on it.

"I-I almost died." I whispered, my voice allowing nothing else to come out.

"I almost... died." I repeated, not bothering to scrub my eyes.

"But you didn't." Something hit me as Elsword's voice rang through my skull.

"You... You shouldn't have followed me! Why did you follow me?" I sputtered, curling up into a fetal position.

"Wh-Why?" I whimpered, allowing the steady stream of hot tears to flow.

"I was... Curious." He stated, and I could here him scratching his head.

"You idiot." My crying died down, my voice steadied.

"Idiot?! I just saved your life." A blow to the head, similar to the one I received from that... glitter assassin... Oh sh*t. I was up in two seconds, glancing around like a frightened deer. My hand clutched itself as I realized I didn't have my staff. Where did I drop it?

It was a yard away, precariously perched on the edge of the buildings. I dove for it, holding it to my chest. Where had the assassin gone? I ignored Elsword's reprimanding, and the still-throbbing pain in my head. It took a moment to remember the gash on my shin and cut on my shoulder.

The pain hit in one fell swoop, causing me to drop to my knees. My mind was still focused on trying to find the glitter. I couldn't sense it, which was odd since I was pretty sure it had come from Ri. Maybe someone really had accessed Limbo.

I vaguely heard Elsword exclaim something, but my head was buzzing like a hornets' nest. In my blurring sight I spotted green eyes glaring venomously from the nearby shadows. I blinked and they disappeared. It had gotten away.

"Aisha! Aisha are you ignoring me? Oh my god Aisha, how did you get so beat up?" My amethyst eyes drifted up to Elsword's. I only then noticed his arm supporting me. I had been clutching into it this whole time. My nails had even dug into it, causing a small trickle of blood.

"Sorry." I rasped out as raindrops began descending.

"For what?" His confusion hit me like a pendulum swinging in a full motion.

"For that, and being such a burden." I responded, my voice high as tears welled up in my eyes again.

"You're not a burden, the hell are you talking about." I diverted my eyes, my head rocking back and forth with disorientation.

"I-I almost died. If you hadn't been there, I would've fallen. You practically dragged me up by yourself." I stated, blinking to keep focus as my vision was still freaking out from the pain.

"That doesn't make you a burden." He replied softly, a vague tone of concern in his voice.

"I-If you h-hadn't saved me, then hope would have been lost. I would never be able to get the El back." I realized, not noticing that I said it out loud.

"What?" I looked back at Elsword, straight into eyes burning with worry.

"Nothing." Was my simple response. I averted my eyes to the open door.

"Did anyone see you come up?" I questioned, switching the subject.

"I don't think so." He replied, blinking as if he just thought of that. The idiot.

"Did anyone see me almost fall?" I followed up.

"How the hell am I supposed to know." My mouth made an 'O' as I realized his position. He knew as much as I did.

"I hope not." I stood a little straighter, my vision finally clearing up. Another wave of pain crashed against me, almost making me stumble.

"Hey, Aisha?" I nodded, signalling the red-head to continue without looking at him.

"You never answered my question about how you got so beat up." I tensed up. Would he believe me this time? Probably not. He might just laugh at me, or his skeptical attitude would just grow.

I shrugged instead of answering truthfully. He let out a snort.

"Think I'm gonna believe that?" I didn't see him raise his eye-brow, but I knew he was probably smirking.

"No, but you wouldn't believe the real explanation either." I stated, taking a step forward. This time I did stumble, but Elsword caught me. Why was my face hot?

"Is it another, "Different Dimension" thingy?" He asked, looking at me completely serious. I sighed.

"... Yes..." I whispered, looking at the concrete below.

"Alright, spill it." He urged, drenched by now because of the rain. I shivered.

"But you won't belie-"

"Just hurry up and explain." He sounded irritated.

"Ok, Ok. Well, somebody probably found the gate to Elisium, or opened a portal to Limbo. They summoned five, maybe more, glitter demons. I found them up here, probably trying to find the El too. They attacked me, but I have dispatched of them." I said in a rush, looking at the building next door.

"Limbo? Glitter Demons? Dispatched of them? Have any proof?" I could feel his eye scalding the back of my head, which already ached.

"They should be over ther-" I gasped, my finger still pointed to where the glitter's bodies used to be. Not even a knocked out, yellowed tooth remained.

"No! I swear their corpses were over there! I swear it!" My voice heightened as the cut on my shoulder suddenly shrieked for attention. I grunted, my hand flying up to clutch it.

"Let's get you to a hospital." He suddenly crouched, his arm wrapping around my knees and shoulders, lifting me up bridal-style.

"N-No! Not the hospital! Wait, why are you holding me?! I can walk by myself!" I insisted twice in the same sentence, smacking his head.

"Ouch! You clearly can't walk on your own!" He exclaimed, glaring at me. I scowled.

"Fine, just don't take me to the hospital." I grumbled, crossing my arms across my drenched hoodie.

"Why not?" He blurted, raising his eyebrows.

"I... I have a... A fear of hospitals..." I mumbled, letting my head fall to cover my blush.

"A fear of hospitals?" That cynical b*st*rd.

"Yes." I continued to mumble, still embarrassed.

"Whatever, doesn't matter to me. So your place or mine?" He inquired, looking down at me as we walked down a fire escape.

"Mine please." I whispered, silently praying that no one would notice the dried blood on my shin and shoulder.

"Alright then." He ducked around some people, making sure not to bump my head. I pouted as people's eyes bore into me. I'm sure Elsword could feel it too. He heaved me over to a nearby parking garage, ordering me to push a button on an elevator.

I held back my protests as we entered. I immediately felt claustrophobic in Elsword's arms. I felt tiny and helpless as he plopped me into a cherry-red car.

"You have your own car?" I questioned, studying the dashboard as I tried to prevent any blood from getting on the leather. The pain hadn't faded, but "Ignorance is Bliss" as they say.

"Yes." He dead-panned, stepping on the gas.

"... Thanks..." I blurted. My eyes widened.

"What?" He sounded shocked.

"I said... Thanks..." I informed, staring at the dashboard still.

"I know that, but I never expected it from you." I scoffed at his reply.

"Well you did happen to save my life! Would you prefer me to say 'Good job', or maybe 'go away'? 'Cause I'd be happy to oblige." He laughed a very care-free laugh. It was actually... Kind of attractive...

"No, sorry. Just don't go falling off buildings anymore." He smirked, making me slap his arm.

"No promises." I stuck my tongue out, but my happy demeanor quickly fled as the gash in my leg begged for attention. The rest of the car-ride was filled with silence. When he parked outside my apartment building, I didn't even grumble a complaint.

I unbuckled, and swung the door open. Before I knew it, Elsword was picking me up again. Once again I could feel my cheeks hot.

"I think I'm fine." I quickly protested, tensing.

"No you're not, just stop complaining." He shook his head with exasperation. I pouted.

"Ooh~! Someone's been busy~!" Rena's dirty mind was probably going overtime as she smiled suggestively at me. I refused to let my blush come back; it didn't work.

"Hey, Rena, you don't happen to know first-aid, do you?" Elsword asked, pausing in front of the elevator. I sighed, of course he would ask Rena. I'll never hear the end of it now.

"Yeah, actually. Why?" She stood from her red-cushioned stool.

"Well Aisha kind of..." He trailed off, gesturing with his head at me, prone in his arms. I huffed, crossing my arms and ignoring the pain in my shoulder.

"Oh god Aisha. You guys head up to her apartment, I'll be right up." She ducked under her desk, sifting through various items. Elsword nodded silently, and I pushed the up button. He stepped inside.

* * *

**Ara: That was rather... Intense...**

**NAA: I felt like writing something crazy dramatic. And there were some ElsxAisha moments in there.**

**Ara: They are pretty cute, aren't they~?**

**NAA: But was this chapter too rushed? I feel like I suddenly jumped from a happy, silly fic to a dangerous, dramatic one.**

**Ara: Probably because you did.**

**NAA: Didn't you say something like that on the first AN?**

**Ara: Just reply to the reviews!**

**NAA: Ok. Ok.**

**To Light15XV: That must've been confusing.**

**To Rosamelle: Hmm, well since "Shawn Spencer" is taken... Then I will dub you Angela instead. Angela has always sounded like a psychic's name to me.  
Anyways, I will try not to make LK's personality too bland. I've always seen him as a more mature, slightly understanding Elsword, but with the same stubborn, hot-headed, idiotic-ness, heh. And I think have a smiley face at the end of a morbid sentence is a wonderful idea, so go crawl back into your hole, LK!  
**

**To Rinkushido: You are very welcome! Gosh I'm so happy about that, I've always been lazy with description(point proven in this chapter as there is next to no description). I'm glad you think it's a good idea~! I was planning on having a VP chapter after every 2-3 DW chapters.**

**To G123u: Haha! In all honesty, I love RS, but don't think he goes with VP as well as LK does, teehee(plus I want him for myself)~! I hope he's terrified of VP! He should be, MWAHAHAHAHA- ahem. Anyways, I was being lazy yesterday so that probably explains the rushed scene, plus when I imagine packs of glitters, I imagine there to be only around 5-7 in each pack. I HAVE FIXED IT! HOORAY! No doubt there is a similar mistake in this chapter too, though... The fact that English isn't your first language surprises me. I don't know if it's because you're typing it down or not, but you're English/grammar/spelling is better than a lot of people I know who's first language _is_ English(I have a bunch of idiots for friends). Though it does make me curious of your first language(hint-hint). I HAVE SAVED YOU FROM THE CLIFF HANGER! GRAB MY HAND LIKE AISHA DID WITH ELSWORD AND WE WILL RIDE OF IN A CHERRY-RED CAR TOGETHER AND- *dies of over-stimulation*.**

**NAA: *revived from death* Did I do good?**

**Ara: Yes, you may now have this cookie. Even if DW is now traumatized.**

**NAA: YAY~!  
**

**Toodle-Loodles,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	9. Of Foreboding and Coincidences

**NAA: I've been lazy...**

**Elsa/Elesis: Like every other day?**

**NAA: Sh-Shut up!**

**Elsa/Elesis: NAA does not own Elsword.**

* * *

Chapter Nine:  
Of Foreboding, and Coincidences.

_Third PoV_

The glitter shook involuntarily as it's master glanced down his nose at it. Terror coursed through the Demon's body as it twitched a bit under the heated gaze coming from it's master.

"So, you're telling that not only did you allow the four other Demon I sent with you to die, but you failed in killing that meddlesome little girl? And _then _you allowed another brat to learn of our existence?!" The man's voice slowly rose to a shout, making the glitter's shaking worse.

The assassin nodded warily before realizing it's mistake. It began shaking it's head profusely in stubborn disagreement.

"Then, by all means, tell me what really happened." A smile filled with false reassurance crept onto the man's handsome features. His voice was silky, almost in a soothing way.

The glitter began it's recount of the tale in it's own language, stuttering and sputtering the whole way. The man watched in a bored fashion, blinking occasionally with a scowl marring his face.

"So, the 'red-head' doesn't know of my glorious master-plot?" The man rose from his ebony throne, a new light of thinking in his eyes.

"I could use this." A wicked grin stretched his lips, making the glitter shiver.

"Report to Fifth Division's commander; Uno Hound." The glitter nodded stiffly, marching out of the room as quickly as one could.

"This may work out just fine..."

* * *

_Two days later..._

_Aisha's PoV_

"Really? What a coincidence!" Aisha Ostrum exclaimed when I finished my account of Saturday's city adventure, throwing her arms wide.

"Why do you say?" I questioned, cocking my head and furrowing my brow.

"Well, you say this boy, Elsword, with red hair and matching eyes saved you, right?" She inquired, leaning close to my face.

"W-Well yes, he's been a bit of an annoyance this week." I muttered, looking down at the emerald grass. We were sitting under the leaves of a huge Pear tree.

"Well, this guy comes waltzing onto _my- _I-I mean, _you're _turf, acting like he's hot stuff and destroying glitter's left and right! And you'll guess his name!" I raised my eyebrows, curious.

"Elsword. With red hair, red eyes, and this monster of a sword!" She continued animatedly, making vague hand gestures and flapping her arms like a retarded bird.

"Really? So, we both met Ri's and Os' Elswords?" I pondered, frowning a bit.

"You don't think it's, like, fate or something... do you?" She mumbled tentatively.

"Maybe, but I don't really believe in that stuff." I stated, nodded in reassurance. "So, what about you? Anything interesting on your side?" I switched the subject, hoping she wouldn't continue to stress over it.

"Hmm, well other then the constant glitter attacks and Ri's Elsword, not really." Finger on her chin, she spoke in a dazed voice.

"Constant glitter attacks? What's the average amount of glitters in each pack?" An air of urgency rang in my voice, though I tried to conceal it.

"Ranging from seven, to around thirteen." She stated, looking confused. "Why?"

"Usually there were only five to seven, and they only attacked once or twice a month." Aisha Ostrum gaped at me, probably feeling extremely wronged by life.

"You mean, I should be bored out of my mind instead of running left and right defeating glitters and whatnot?" She growled, scowling at me.

"I-It's not my fault!" The words stumbled out of my mouth as I scooted away from my seething other self.

"D*mnit! If I could summon my staff here, you'd get a mouthful of dark energy!" She yelled, standing indignantly.

"Sorry, I thought it would be the same as usual." I mumbled, frowning.

"Whatever. Of that's all then I'll see you next week, I'm going to go get a potion from Allegro."

"Tell him I say 'hi'!" I called as she stormed off, disappearing with a flash of bright green light. I stood up, pacing to the sapphire door back to Os. Time to head back into chaos.

* * *

_Later, after the school day..._

I didn't talk to Elsword or Chung, I didn't feel like being all cheerful for either of them. Instead, I avoided everyone throughout the day, only waving a greeting to Chung when passing him.

The gash on my leg hurt like hell, but I managed to ignore it. Same with the cut on my shoulder. My pounding headache had gone away long ago, but it still hurt to think.

I walked back to my temporary home, eyes downcast purposely. As I passed the alleyway near the apartment building, I swore I felt a pair of eyes staring holes in my head.

I paused, glancing at the darkened passage. Nothing, as usual. I guess I'm being a bit overly self-conscious. But, you can never be too sure, what with glitters lurking around the city now.

I sighed, and continued forward, ignoring the angry muttering of the woman behind me. The streets were surprisingly quiet.

When I entered the building, Rena was talking to an extremely attractive man. He was tall, with dark hair, and a white coat. That's all I could see of him, as I was looking at his backside.

"Oh, Aisha! You're back~!" Rena called, waving at me energetically. I smiled sincerely at her as the man turned his gaze towards me. His topaz eyes were striking. I felt the air leave my lungs.

"Hi Rena." I waved, continuing to walk until I reached the stairs.

"Be careful when changing those bandages, Ok?" She said in a stern-motherly way. I laughed a bit, feeling content.

"Alright!" And I dashed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I bounded through the door to Aisha Ostrum's apartment, and immediately went to open the curtains.

"Aisha! Let me out!" I heard Angkor yell from the bathroom. I smiled deviously, slowly approaching the bathroom door.

"But you never said sorry for what you did." I added a pout to my tone so as to piss him off.

"Fine, fine, I sorry I almost forced you into that extremely short skirt!" I scowled.

"That's not what I was talking about. When did you try that?" I sputtered, now thoroughly flustered.

"Uh... Never?" He tried, his voice squeakier then normal. I growled.

"Say sorry for the other thing and I might let you free."

"Ok, I'm sorry for almost force-feeding you that special-"

"That's it! How are you managing to do all these things without my knowing?! There's a word for that you know!" I exclaimed through the door, making sure he heard the anger in my voice.

"Th-There is?" He sounded intimidated. Good.

"It's called sexual. Harassment." I spoke slowly, making sure the words sunk in.

"How is that sexual harassment?! Sexual harassment is more like the time I tried to..." He trailed off, and I could almost picture his frightened expression.

"Tried to what?" I asked dangerously, already deciding he'd be getting another night in the bath tub.

"Nothing?" I sighed, walking around to the kitchen to get him some food. I would feed him almost his usual amount, but not enough to completely fill him up.

I grabbed a bowl and dumped some random food into it, knowing he liked a scattered diet (an aftereffect of the spell Aisha Ostrum cast on him).

I entered the bathroom, ignoring his pleas as I opening his cage just enough to set the bowl in it.

"You're staying in here until you apologize." I stated, striding out brusquely.

"But I did apolo-" I slammed the door shut on his sentence. Turning, I went to the bedroom. I had a shift at Speka's cafe tonight. For some reason she kept it open until 11:00.

Of course, Speka happened to be another dirty-minded girl, just like a certain blonde land-lady I know. So, the cafe's uniform consisted of a simple white polo, a pink, short apron, and a black skirt.

Just like everyone in this d*mn building, she liked the skirt short. Shorter than my comfort zone permitted. I sighed as I pealed off my school uniform, happy to be rid of it.

Then the cafe uniform came on. I vaguely thought of how I would need a shower when I got back as I pulled on a pair of white ankle socks.

I could hear Angkor's protests as I called a "See you" to him. Out the door, and down the stairs I went. I stopped momentarily at Rena's desk, the man was gone.

"Rena, who was that guy earlier?" I wondered aloud to her, setting my elbows on the hard surface of her desk.

"Oh, that was Raven. He's planning on renting a room." She smiled at me.

"How have those cuts been? They haven't opened up again, have they?" I shook my head; a gesture saying 'no'.

"They still hurt when I walk, and do stuff with this arm, but not too much." She nodded, fondly patting my head.

"Be more careful, wouldn't want you falling off more buildings, now would we~?" I laughed, a sensation filling my chest with her presence. I wonder if this is what it's like to have a mother?

* * *

_Third PoV_

A woman tediously sifted through an abundance of random items. She appeared to be cleaning out a closet, occasionally wiping away sweat from her brow.

Her crimson eyes flickered with anticipation. She had a very important job to do, something she hadn't realized would come so quickly.

As she cleared away the last stray shoe, a door was finally revealed. An enchantment had been placed on it long ago, when enchantments were still possible.

She smiled excitedly, flipping her cerise hair before pulling it into a ponytail. Gripping the knob of an oaken door, she twisted her wrist sharply.

The door swung open with nothing but a temporary, high-itched squeak. In this rather tiny, but so well hidden room, she found an individual object.

Also of a bright scarlet, the blade glinted as it basked in the new, artificial light of the hanging bulb. The woman smiled once more, squatting down next to the shimmering sword.

_"Elsa, it's been far too long, hasn't it?"_

* * *

**NAA: MWAHAHAHA! A SORT OF CLIFF-HANGER IN A SORT OF FILLER!**

**Elsa/Elesis: So, I'm important to this story?**

**NAA: Very, I suppose you could say you're a plot-twist. Not really though, someone out there probably expected it.**

**To G123u: Yeah, well I imagine glitter demons to be extremely weak in this story. Like, a common enemy that's easy to deal with, heh. Yes, he stalked DW because HE LOVES HER- _IMEAN_, he... I dunno... Did it seem like he believed her? I didn't try to make it seem like that, oopsie. Yay~! RS is very popular, me and my friend stared at the picture of him on the downloading screen(I forced her to download the game) for like, an hour... The spamming of sandstorm and Awakening is a very good explanation, yes, as of now, it will be recorded like that in all the history books. That makes sense, I would probably do that if I learned a foreign language(or I'd be extremely lazy and just wing it). I never heard of that, but it sounds cool! This reply is getting too long, so I'll end it here.**

**To LightXV15: Thank you~! (short reply)**

**To Rosamanelle: I do not believe in luck, but I won't go into a rant about that for your sake. He was stalking her...? Probably... I would... I'm sort of scared of hospitals myself, but only because of the needles. So I guess I have more of a fear of needles then the hospital itself. I just typed the first reddish color that came to my head. You know, heat-of-the-moment. I have fooled your psychic powers?! I AM MORE MIGHTY THAN ANGELA! Yeah, that does sound stupid. Hmm, how about... Nevermind, I got nothin'.**

**To Look-It's-Your-Honor: I dislike you, go away or I will never read your new chapter.**

**Elsa/Elesis: ... That was kind of cruel.**

**NAA: You mean to Look-It's-Your-Honor? I know him in real life. He's stupid.**

**Elsa/Elesis: Ok then...**

**Toodle-Loodles,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	10. Impostor?

**NAA: I have returned.**

**Elsword: You already used that one.**

**NAA: Hmm... Welcome back me(?)!**

**Elsword: *thumbs up***

**NAA: YAY~!**

**Elsword: NAA does NOT own me, er, Elsword. The game. Yeah.**

* * *

Chapter Ten:  
Impostor?

_Aisha Ostrum's PoV_

"H-Here it is!" The dark haired Alchemist exclaimed, coming as close to excited as his quiet personality would let him.

"Finally! It's been three days!" I complained, pouting over-dramatically.

"W-Well it's ready, s-so here you g-go." Allegro held out the glass tube, a cork stuck in it's mouth. I snatched it away, inspecting the contents. A bright green liquid, something one might find while gazing at a Tv screen. It swirled around, bubbles silently reaching for the bit of oxygen near the top.

"How do I use it?" Questioning him as I swished the liquid around a bit.

"You just p-pour it into a beverage, o-or some other e-edible substa-stance." He explained, holding his hand out timidly for the fee. I sighed, tossing a few coins to his palm. He gazed in wonderment at the glinting metal, almost like some five year old would a new bike, or something of the sort.

"Oh, and Aisha said 'hi'." I mentioned, acting like I had only now remembered. The boy's features lit up, the corners of his mouth twitching into a little smile.

"N-Next time you s-see her, say 'h-hi' back for me, p-please." I laughed, making sure not to drop the glass tube in my hand.

"Sure, I'll say 'h-hi' for you." I giggled, turning to return to the kitchen area. Allegro always delivered to me, I wonder if he delivers to all his costumers who request unique potions. The door clicked shut, almost so quietly I couldn't hear.

Finally Allegro had finished the potion, it's taken him a good three days. However, it was worth it. This potion would enable me to sense the glitter demons prowling about with ease. I smiled deviously, glad I could anticipate the next attack easier.

But I'm not very hungry. I'll just have some water then. I grabbed one of the clay mugs in the cabinet, filling it up quickly at a sort of water tap. It appeared to use magic to work, though, unlike what I'm used to.

I took a large gulp, and continued on from there, wiping a bit of neon green from my chin when finished. To test out my newly acquired ability, I went outside. Were there any glitters around? I concentrated, furrowing me brow as I squeezed my eyes shut.

A, the small flicker of an enemies life-force; El, obviously. Slowly, my conscious filled up with the presence of a good ten glitters, around two kilometers out of town. They seemed to be approaching. I breathed deeply, opening my eyes as a sense of satisfaction filled my chest.

This would make my stay here much easier. I began humming due to happiness, turning to go back inside. The force of a large amount of demons suddenly hit me. I stumbled from the imaginary impact.

Why were there so many all of a sudden? They were coming from the south, near the Mot mountain range. Was that where they came from? Maybe I should check it out, get rid of the root of the problem before it grows more than it already has.

The only problem was that all those glitters were heading here. Around two-to-three times the normal pack of them. I'm sure that idiot Elsword could handle them, and Allegro could always bomb them with potions.

Not to mention the rest of the populace were mostly made up of farmers. They could hold their own in a fight. I continued to ponder the situation, not noticing the original group of glitters nearing the 'half-way point'.

It would still take them awhile to reach the town though(or should I call it a village?). Why was I hesitating? Oh yeah, I don't trust half the people here. You can't blame me, they glare at me like I'm some sort of witch. Oh, wait.

Finally coming to a decision, I marched through the house, grabbing various necessary items. My staff, some mana potions I got from Allegro, a book in case I wanted to take a break on the way, and some lunch.

Once properly prepared, I set out. The door locked behind me, courteous of a simple spell. I let my staff go, allowing it to hover in the air. After double-checking the bag I packed everything in, I hopped on. The distance between me and my destination would become short work this way.

I ascended, gripping my staff tightly as it flew forwards. I was never able to do this back home in Velder, so I was a bit nervous. I didn't want to fall and die s'all.

The view was beautiful. Miles and miles of farmland. The only buildings within the vast crop were farmhouses and barns. I smiled at the tranquility; you'd never be able to experience something like this in the city.

After around ten minutes of flying, I passed over the group of glitters traversing below. I frowned. Their armor and weapons seemed different somehow. It was probably just my imagination.

It was only then that I realized exactly _how _high up I am. Now that I think about it, how was I able to spot the glitters in the first place unless I'm ascending extremely rapidly. Oh.

I forgot to control the darn thing, I swear this staff has a mind of it's own.

"_Ahem, Miss Aisha?" _

"WHAT THE HE- WAH!" My hands gripped nothing but air as a result of my exclamation, and throwing my hands up in surprise. My staff almost flew out from under me, but I managed to get a hold on it once more.

"A-Angkor? Where the hell are you?" I glanced around to see if he was flying beside or behind me. I was only greeted by the wind roaring in my ears.

"_No Miss Aisha, I am not with you at the moment. I am speaking with telepathically, using your staff as a medium. I thought I explained how I could do this when you first created the staff. That's why I told you to add the special-" _I spoke quickly, cutting him off before he entered 'lecture mode'.

"Ah yes, now I remember. Heh, is there something urgent you need to tell me; I'm a bit busy at the moment." The words tumbled out.

"_I just thought I'd inform you that the other Aisha is being extremely cruel to me. She's forcing me to-" _

"That's nice and all, but I really need to focus." I interrupted again, trying to figure out my whereabouts. Ever since Angkor started speaking, I lost track of where I was going.

"_Alright, I get it. Just be careful, and don't forget to-" _Once more interrupting my adorable little companion, I ignored him completely.

"I know, I know." And with that, I vaguely heard him speak a farewell before all went quiet. I let a breath out, letting it be lost in the wind rushing around me. The air was thin, making breathing a bit difficult. So, I decided to descend and take a break.

Though it had only been around fifteen minutes since I left Lanitoris for my quick field-trip, I felt surprisingly hungry. Probably due to having to continuously use mana so my staff would stay airborne. What a pain.

Landing was easy; much more simple then I imagined. It wasn't long until I was sitting in a field of extremely well-tended grass, munching on a sandwich I had packed beforehand. Nothing interesting happened, so I allowed my focus to stay on the shockingly large horde of glitters in the mountains.

Using the demons as a sort of destination point, I was able to figure out which direction they were in. Turns out I had veered a bit to far West. Judging by how far I'd gotten, I estimated around another fifteen to thirty minutes until I got there.

I mounted my staff, taking a bit to get comfortable before allowing myself to lazily ascend. It really was a nice day, but napping would not be tolerated! Especially since napping after you eat is an indefinite way to gain weight.

Speeding up until I was again surrounded by nothing but the wind whizzing by. Nothing extraordinary happened, it was rather boring, actually. Before long, the terrain began to change.

It gradually evolved from warm grassy fields, and into a craggy, stiff wasteland. And, when that flew by, into mountains reaching farther into the sky then could be seen. Now to find the source of all those glitters.

I wouldn't be able to fly soon; not only was my mana almost out, but it would also be a bit of a squeeze if I had to fly in-between cliffs. So, I let myself descend slowly. Landing on a particularly flat rock, I glanced around.

Nothing in the immediate vicinity, I guess they're further into the mountains. Concentrating, I managed to figure out the general direction, but was more interested in a new presence.

Who was it? Wait, two people. I wonder who they are. My curiosity piqued, I ventured forwards. It wasn't long before I came to a large hole in the mountain, what a big cave.

"Interesting." A man's muffled voice echoed throughout the cavern. I didn't recognize it. "So you think that she's not the Dimension Witch we were informed of." The voice said. Wait, was he talking about me?

"Pretty much, she also seems to be a bit more..." Was that the ElDork? Heh, ElDork.

"You think she's an impostor?" The other man said. I could feel steam coming from my body. That d*mn ElDork.

"She's gotta be!" I growled, preparing to march in there and tell him exactly what I thought of that. But of course,

"_Miss Aisha, are you busy now?" _Angkor, you idiot!

"Yes I am!" I said, a bit louder than intended. I hope that man and the ElDork didn't hear me. Wait a second, if Elsword is here, then that means there isn't anyone in the village to protect it! The Gate!

And the citizens! I have to get back quickly, I can hold off finding the source of glitters for another day. But out of nowhere, pain filled my head as stars exploded in my vision.

"D*mn that hurts. Who the hell-?" I turned around to find a glitter holding a rather large club. It was backed by two shield wielding demons and a larger glitter wearing partially golden armor. It had a sword at it's side.

These glitters seemed different from the ones from before. More organized, with better equipment. No matter, I can take them easily! I smirked, ignoring my new headache and temporarily forgetting Elsword and his companion.

"Come at me." I taunted, sticking my tongue out and winking. No reaction. What a bunch of dull minded demons. The two holding shields advanced, their commander marching just behind. I frowned before turning my attention to the club-holder.

It was gone? I jumped forwards, barely dodging a swinging club from behind.

"That's dirty." I grumbled, twirling around to fire off a compact ball of fire. The glitter tried batting it away with it's club but only succeeded in catching it. The club turned to ashes in a matter of seconds.

I dashed forward, summoning an orb of dark energy and thrusting it forwards. The recoil pushed me back into a pair of shields as the orb caused damage. I hopped away, barely escaping a bash to my back.

"D*mn, if only I had enough time to charge up some more mana- Wait, the mana potions!" I exclaimed happily, stuffing my hand into the satchel I brought and digging around for the glass vial.

Once I found it, I popped the cork and took a gulp of the blue liquid. I could feel mana returning to me.

"Alright, take this; Phantom Breath!" An image of Angkor appeared above the group of two shielders, and commanders. They were soon engulfed in darkness spewing from Petite Angkor's mouth. A 'Petite Angkor' is what I called a duplicate of Angkor's power.

Speaking of Angkor, I wonder what happened to him? He was just talking a moment ago. Maybe I was tuning him out on accident. I relaxed, the glitters should be taken care of.

A shuffling noise drew my attention to something behind me. The club wielding glitter had stood. It's useless without a weapon, so I watched with mild interest as it trudged slowly to me.

It suddenly bent over, and picked up a rock. Is he gonna try to hit me with that? I let out a sadistic laugh, pacing to the pathetic thing.

"Now die already." I chuckled darkly, swinging my staff down where it made contact with the glitter's shoulder. I howled a bit as green goo seeped from the wound. I licked my lips, ripping my blade out. This time I swung horizontally, it cut though the glitter's neck cleanly.

I 'hmphed' in satisfaction as the head tumbled down, stopping near my feet. Now what was I doing before? Oh yes, spying on Elsword and his friend. I wonder if the heard the commotion?

A scraping of metal resounded to my ears. So one of the survived Phantom Breath? Impossible, glitters are weak creatures. I once glanced back. The one wearing golden armor, the commander it seems, stood, strong as ever.

I scowled, narrowing my eyes in disdain. I sort of wished that Angkor was here, as he amplifies my powers. That glitter Commander would've been dead if he was present.

"-_listening to me?" _I jolted, that came from my staff.

"Angkor, you're still there?" I wondered aloud, not as much to him as to myself.

"_Yes, actually, I was trying to warn you of giving in to the 'darkness' but you were ignoring me, and went into 'Master Mode'." _He informed. 'Master Mode' is what he dubbed me when I allow darkness to enter my conscious. I usually get ruder, more sadistic, and a bit... Naughty, you could say.

"Sorry, sorry, I was fighting some glitters. Speaking of which, you'll never believe this: a weird one with golden armor survived my- I mean you Phantom Breath." I half-laughed, furrowing my brow as the glitter before me tried to look intimidating.

"_Impossible, that's breath of the Phantom King himself." _I face-palmed at the title he gave himself.

"You're not the 'Phantom King'. You're just a normal bat who I enchanted 'cause I got lonely. The side-effects only happened to give you msgical properties on accident." I corrected. "Now shut up so I can deal with this guy." I ordered, preparing to summon a Petite Angkor.

A battle cry emit from the cavern, a flash of red passing. I stood shocked as none other then the ElDork shouted.

"Sandstorm!" The Glitter Commander was thrown into the air as swirling tornado caught it. It fell to the ground in moments, it's corpse causing a full thudding noise. I scowled, now able to process what had just happened.

"I didn't need any help!" I exclaimed, chucking my staff at his face. He ducked, easily dodging. A pout soon settled on my face. A man with long dark hair and a red streak stepped out. He had steeled golden eyes, and all-in-all his presence irked me.

"Is this her?" I scoffed at his question, as he casually managed to piss me off.

"I have a name." I growled, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yeah." The ElDork ignored me.

"Shall I eliminate her." I chuckled.

"Go ahead and try mister arrogant, I'm not as weak as I look." I smirked, looking him straight in the eyes. His expression didn't change form, just the same permanent frown.

"No, I don't think she's that dangerous." I could feel the anger boiling in my chest. I summoned a small bit of dark energy in my palm, making sure he wouldn't notice it. I was holding back when fighting those glitters so as not to use too much mana, but dark magic is extremely destructive.

Under different circumstances, I'd be able to blow this mountain to pieces.

"You shut up, d*mn sh*t-head." I mumbled, though still coherently.

"What did you just call me?" He sounded upset, good. I turned to look him in the eyes, surprised when I found a smirk on his lips.

"D*mm. Sh*t. Head." I repeated, faking cheerfulness.

"That's it-" The taller guy grabbed the idiot's shoulder, holding hi back from approaching me.

"No need to give in to childish provocations." I opened my mouth, about to shoot a comeback, but none came. And that's when I remembered.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed, bounding over to wear my staff fell. I pulled another vial of mana potion, gulping it down before hopping on my staff.

"What are you doing?" Elsword questioned, tilting his head cutely. Wait what?

"You're not at Lanitoris. I'm not at Lanitoris. There was a good ten glitters heading towards the village, and the only one there to protect it are the citizens and Allegro. Neither of which I trust to succeed." I explained, jumping into the air where I hovered for a moment.

"And I assure you, I'm not technically not an impostor." I insisted before beginning the journey back to Lanitoris.

* * *

**NAA: Wow, long chapter. I hope this makes up for updating late. And ya~~~y! Veteran Commander joins the fun~!**

**Aisha: What a terrible chapter.**

**NAA: Right when I regain my self-esteem.**

**Aisha: Reviews?**

**NAA: Right.**

**To G123u: You can't get enough. Surprised? I thought everyone would be expecting it, but whatever. And I refuse to call her Elesis. It's not that I don't like the name or whatever, but I started out calling her Elsa in the beginning, so I'll stick with it for now. EM won't join, heh *smiling fakely, hoping you'll believe*. I-It's not like I was, you know, thinking of a sequel idea with EM in it or anything... Heh? And no, I do not mind you correcting me. It's very helpful actually~! And I never played Dragon Quest but imagine slimes to be very weak in general, so, yeah. Plus I was thinking realistically, I mean, if you were bashed on the head with DW's staff, would you live? Sometimes I think I'm in love with him, but then I realize that he is not real...**

**Rosamanelle: You _are_ psychic! Though I'm not sure if I'll make the whole love square because I personally hate drama in fan-fics, but who knows? Maybe I'll change my mind. (I was planning on Aisha having a sorta-crush on him, but nothing more.) And no, I did not mention it before, I just decided to throw that in there because torturing Angkor is fun.**

**Rinkushido: It's fine~! I was shooting for a sort of "Cam-Before-The-Storm" feeling. Thank you~!**

**NAA: I might do another VP chapter since I don't feel like this one was enough, but I probably won't.**

**Aisha: Don't want to torture the readers with the suspense from last chapter?**

**NAA: No, I'm just too lazy. And personally, I don't think last chapter was very suspenseful.**

**Toodle-Loodles,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	11. And ElsaElesis Joins the Party!

**NAA: My name is Jake. And I'm poking. A flipping... Snake.**

**Rena: Wut?**

**NAA: I's fuuu~~~nnnyyyy~!**

**Rena: NAA doesn't own Elsword~!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:  
And Elsa/Elesis Joins the Party!

_Aisha's PoV_

I trudged through the school like usual, dreading the hours to come. It would be so much easier to find the El if I didn't have to go to this school, it's completely unnecessary. I sighed, mourning the loss of all my time.

As I slid my the homeroom door open, the familiar clattering of a clipboard greeted me. Glancing up, I caught Elsword rubbing his head, the clipboard on his desk, it's papers askew.

"How many times do I have to say 'No feet on your desk'?!" I once again sighed, pacing to my seat. "Aisha! You're late." I flinched, pausing halfway to my desk.

"Y-Yes, I'm very sorry Miss Stella." Stammering, I hoped she wouldn't be too cruel.

"I'll let you off this time, but only because it was your first time." I nodded, terrified but grateful as I took my seat.

"Alright kiddies, listen up!" The class's chattering died down almost immediately, their attention completely riveted on Miss Stella.

"Next weekend, we are going on class trip to the Hope Bridge. Turn in your permission slips by the end of the week!" She said sternly, directing a glare at Chung. Weird.

"If you _don't _turn one in on time then you _won't _be coming, got it?" The class nodded stiffly, including myself. Perhaps going on this school trip would aid in my search? Getting to know the city better couldn't be _bad_, so it's ok, right?

I realized I was only making excuses, but didn't really care. Miss Stella walked around, passing each piece if paper individually. I took mine, avoiding eye-contact as best I could.

"Chung, wake up!" Said teen jolted, his snoring cut off quickly.

"S-Sorry ma'am!" His rushed apology was shaky.

"If it happens again..." She trailed off, sharing some secret with the blonde through eye-contact, who shuddered under her heated glare.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Miss Stella turned, but paused for a moment.

"Don't call me ma'am." Chung nodded nervously, smiling like he knew he was going to die, but didn't want to admit it.

* * *

"A school trip~?" Rena sang, happily as she spun on her newly upgraded chair.

"Yeah, I've never been on one though so I'm..." I paused, looking at the laces of my borrowed shoes. "Nervous" Finishing, I sighed.

"Aw, don't be nervous~! It'll be fine, just go along with your teacher, and don't get lost~!" She reassured. If only she knew I had to wander off to find any traces of El. But, since the trip wouldn't be for a week, I was still going to check out Velder bank, one more time. This time when it's dark, just in case I fall off the roof again, then I can actually use magic.

"Right, Ok, thanks." I sighed, hopefully it sounded like relief.

"Good, oh and you know Raven?" I nodded, cocking my head afterwards. "Well he's now on the same floor on you, so if you see him, don't forget to say 'hi'." She informed, smiling cheerfully. I nodded, returning her smile.

"Ok, I will. See you later." Waving as I walked to the stairs, and then up them. I wondered which room that Raven guy was in while unlocking my door, but it soon jolted from my mind with Angkor's shouts.

"Aishaaa~~~~! Let me ou~~~~~~t!" I sighed, stomping over to the bathroom door.

"Whatever." I muttered as it swung open and I retrieved his cage from the bathtub.

"What'd I even do?" He pouted, narrowing his unnatural yellow eyes. Yellow like a sunflower, or rather; the sun.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it's fine." I smiled reassuringly, returning his cage to it's usual spot, which had collected a bit of dust. That's when I noticed the rest of the dust laying around. And the piles of clothing on the floor, and how my dirty laundry basket was overfilling.

I could only wonder-and shudder-as how the kitchen or bathroom must look. Perhaps I should use a quick cleaning spell? Or at least something to bring life to a broom, or duster like in the movies I hear so much of. I still can't grasp the fact that you can apparently gain entertainment from watching a screen as animated characters pranced around it.

I frowned, what if someone saw a hovering mop in the middle of the hall? No, a life-giving spell would not do at all. Just a normal cleaning spell then, one that would make the harwood under my feet sparkle, and the dust vanish into some unknown dimension. Yes, yes, that sounded nice. Now only if I could remember the words?

"Mundare Usque In Locus?" I muttered inquiringly, doubting it's stability. Still, the dust began deteriorating, the clothes disappearing soon after. Uh oh. Perhaps I should've been more specific? I hope Aisha Ostrum won't be mad. I sighed, not bothering to change as I climbed into the bed.

Even my shoes were still on, but I didn't much care. I was just tired, and that was the only thing on my mind. So, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

* * *

The next morning I heaved myself from bed, only now noticing the ache in my feet. Finally I ripped the black sneakers from my feet, and the sweaty, striped socks after. Once done with that, I shook my head of fatigue, my now oily hair falling into my face.

Huffing, I trudged to the bathroom.. A nice warm shower would do wonders to my mood, and my terribly greasy mop of hair. So, five minutes of first steaming hot, then freezing cold water, and I was properly cleaned.

I continued with my daily routine, you know, brushing teeth, buttering toast, scurrying out the door(almost forgetting my bag in the process).

"Oh Aisha~~~! Don't forget your permission slip~!" Rena sang as I strode lazily to the door.

"I don't have to turn it in until the end of the week." I informed, yawning afterwards.

"Better safe than sorry~!" And I left the building like that, half asleep with Rena's words echoing through my thoughts.

"Whatever." I had muttered, almost bumping into some random guy who seemed to be in a hurry. I glanced up, jumping when I realized it was that Raven guy.

"Oh, h-hi." I stammered, suddenly feeling rather shy. I composed myself.

"Good morning." He spoke with a steady tone, not quite poker-faced, but still straight.

"Well, uh, good day, heh." I smiled nervously, side-stepping, and dashing away. What an intimidating guy.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by quickly enough, I turned in my permission slip on Thursday, and laughed(along with the rest of the class) when Chung tossed his slip to Stella in paper-airplane form. And once Saturday came around, I prepared for another trip to Velder City Bank.

I stuffed a plastic-wrapped sandwich into my bag, casting a quick spell for it to not spoil. I buttoned a new bag, and head out, waving to Rena as I passed her. I only bumped into Raven once or twice, greeting him politely, and soon got over my odd shyness.

The bus I rode was a little cleaner than the last, but the people weren't. Most were grouchy, probably because it was around seven in the morning. I just hoped the bank would be open. Of course it was closer to seven-thirty when I got there, but the bank wouldn't open until nine.

I sighed, my shoulders slumping. A coughing from my bag caught my attention, and my head snapped to stare at it. A muffled voice mumbled something. Oh dear. I unbuttoned the bag, and braced myself.

"Aisha! It's dark, and musty in there! Not that I don't like the dark, but I kept on sneezing from all the dust!" He demonstrated his point with a tiny, and quite squeaky 'achoo'. I sighed and shook my head.

"Angkor, why the heck are you in my bag?" I hissed in exasperation.

"I didn't want to be left alone all day again!" He said in an almost-whine.

"Ugh, whatever-" I was cut off by a loud crashing noise that came from inside the bank before me.

"What was that?" Angkor sputtered as I bounded to the locked doors, jiggling the handles just in case.

"Someone's robbing the bank?!" He gaped at the grand building, his mouth in as close to a frown as it could be.

"Apparently." I grunted, looking around to find no one around. Not questioning the odd disappearance of the bus, I summoned my staff. I lifted it above my head, jumping up, and driving it with all my weight into the sturdy oak door.

It crumbled under a simple deterioration spell. Angkor regained his composure, gritting his pointy teeth.

"Let's go." I gestured for him to follow as I entered the quiet building. I took one step forward, glancing around my now eerily silent surroundings. Where had the crash come from? A sudden movement on the floor above caught my attention from the corner of my eye.

A sharp intake of breath, and I was soon muttering a quick incantation. I was near on the second floor in an instant, taking a step to rid myself of the sensation of teleportation.

A few glitters, with spears, paced up and down the hall, each going a different direction. I was on the West side of the building, where a row of iron safes stood a good four-to-six feet into the wall.

I held my breath as one of the spear wielding glitters approached, preparing a fire ball. I declined the fire ball at the last moment, afraid the building might catch fire. I swung my staff, sending a sparkling orb of rainbow colors towards the glitter at an exasperatingly slow pace.

It struck the glitter, shocking it before it slumped to the floor, presumably unconscious. I let my breath out, relieved before I realized there was another glitter quickly approaching it's immobile comrade.

Once it was close enough, I thumped it on the temple, and it too collapsed. Once again letting out a sealed in breath of air before peeking around the corner. Another loud 'BANG' emit. Now I knew the culprit.

A large muscly demon stood, beating it's feet against a particularly thick iron door. Surely it wouldn't notice me as it was making such a terribly loud racket. So, I crept tediously across the hall, staying close to the railing encircling the second floor, and occasionally hiding behind pots where random plants, and miniature trees grew.

Before long, OK, after long, I reached the huge thing. I once again prepared a Star-ball, hoping it would have a similar effect on it as it did on this thing's sentry. I took a quite breath, and let the orb loose.

Upon impact, the glitter- with arms the size of the columns holding the second floor up- shuddered, pausing in it's incessant knocking before turning around to face me. I gulped animatedly, clutching my staff 'til my knuckles turned white.

It jumped into action, swing a large, sinewy fist in my direction. I only now notice it's large gauntlets. I dove under his fist, sliding to a stop just in front of him as his wild punch collided with the floor, causing cracks to ripple along under it.

I kept myself from panicking, rolling onto my back and sending a large Star-ball at it's face. It roared in pain, clutching it's nose, and backing up a few feet where it's back met steel where it's previous punches had caused rather large dents to form.

It got over it's stupor quickly, bashing the ground I had just been on top of to smithereens with balled fists, repeatedly. Oh gosh, I'm gonna die.

"Saber-Extinction!" And the large demon stumbled forward, green colored blood spewing from a large gash at it's back. It tumbled over the railing, causing most of it to fall with it. I gasped, my eyes dashing from the dents in the steel safe's door, to the mashed up ground, and the broken railing.

That's when I noticed her, a tall woman with long red locks, and glimmering ruby eyes. Almost like a certain porcupine-haired, dimwit I know. She was scowling, a beautiful red, gold, and silver sword in her hand. Her striking eyes flicked to me, in my rather pathetic state.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a stern, but motherly tone. I nodded dumbly, astounded at her immense strength.

"Th-that was..." I trailed off, unable to grasp my vocabulary skills.

"That ugly brute got what was comin' to him!" She laughed heartily, throwing her head back, her cerise braid following. A sudden groaning from the ground below soon erupted into another roar. I scowled, now released from my confusion as I teleported down. Now that the hulking idiot was at least somewhat downsized, I felt my courage returning bit-by-bit.

And so, just before the thing was able to leap into the air, and(or at least I assume) drop to the ground with the force of Elephant and gravity teaming up, adrenaline moved my limbs and tongue for me.

"Screw Driver!" I only vaguely questioned why I would shout the title off the attack as a swirling mass of dimension formed at the tip of my staff. I ran forward, catching the glitter right in it's gut(it had squatted down). I smirked, satisfied as it stepped back to regain balance.

Taking this chance by the throat, as it was injured and confused, I rushed forward once more.

"Space Distortion." I whispered this time, summoning a hole in space to suck the giant demon into it's folds. The hole closed in on itself, leaving nothing but a large metal gauntlet as a reminder of the brute's life.

I sighed in satisfaction, turning to find the red lady behind me.

"Impressive." She smiled at me.

"Wait as second, who are you?" I demanded, still a bit confused.

"Elsa, Saber Knight, at your service~!" She did a little bow, smirking at my surprise.

"I'm-"

"Aisha, the Dimension Witch, I know this already." She stood straight now, her smirk never leaving as my mouth formed an 'O'. "You'll catch flies like that, you know." She winked, leaning on her great, wondrous sword. My mouth closed.

"Now," She continued. "Let's check what Mister Hound here was looking for." She turned swiftly, and started up the stairs. Hound? where did that nickname come from? Seeming to read my thoughts, she spoke.

"That big is- er, _was _Uno Hound, Commander of the Fifth division in the Demon Lord Ran's army." My mouth dropped open again. I begun to realize that I had gotten myself mixed up in something far bigger than I'd imagined.

"He came for the El, that, according to intelligence, has been transported to a certain safe in this bank." I hopped up the stairs behind her. "Though it does surprise me that Ran would send such a bumbling brute after something as delicate as El." I'm not sure if she directed that at me, or that she was making inquiries to herself.

"Unless..." She stopped, seemingly in realization. within the moment, she was skipping stairs, and dashing to the severely dented safe. I cocked my head, teleporting up as my legs began to feel like jelly.

Elsa shouted something as I appeared next to her. Her sword a blur as she swung a downward slash at the steel. It fell open, a clean cut down the middle. I couldn't help my jaw from dropping.

"H-How." I stuttered, but she paid no mind.

"As I thought. It's not here." I blinked, focusing on the now open safe.

"The El." I breathed, stunned. And when I tried concentrating, I found I couldn't sense the El anymore.

"Aisha! Aisha!" Angkor came flapping up from the open door downstairs. I glanced at him, narrowing my eyes. Elsa turned to, shocked at his sudden arrival.

"Angkor, now's not a good time." He scowled at me before directing his gaze as Elsa.

"Oh my," He purred. "What a delightful woman~!" I rolled my eyes, muttering "Pervert". He huffed indignantly at that.

"Anyways, I think you owe me an explanation." I stated, frowning at the red-head next to me.

"And as do you." She pointed, a smirk still evident on her features. A smirk I know all too well. "However, we shouldn't speak here. Why don't we head to your apartment!" She declared, and a wave of Deja Vu washed over me.

"Fine." I grumbled, grabbing the little bat next to me, and stuffing him none-too-gently into my bag.

* * *

"What an interesting story!" Elsa stated, leaning back into the couch she sat on.

"Let me guess: You don't believe me." I sighed dejectedly, slumping my shoulders.

"No, no, I believe it." My eyes widened. "But, I'm not surprised you wouldn't think so. Now it's my turn." She looked at me, right in the eye, and I swear I've seen her eyes before.

"I am Elsa, Saber Knight, of the Red Knights." I nodded, she had told me this. "We are an underground group of... Er, sort of rebels, I suppose." She elaborated, struggling to find the perfect words.

"Well, basically, some of us are from the other world, uh, whatever you want to call it. I myself was born in a small town north of Lanitoris." I gasped, leaning in more. "It was around sixteen years ago that I had traveled through the gate, before... Well, I won't get into the little details." I nodded, much more attentive now.

"Basically, my purpose, The Red Knights' purpose, is to protect the El, and the Gate. Although we didn't understand the El, we knew it was a life source; when we were near it, our hearts synchronized with it's throbbing glow." I nodded again, urging her to continue.

"During the past several months, mostly during the summer, we have detected a strange movement. His name is Ran, and he is king of the Glitter Demons. Lately, he has shown particular interest in El, though we're not sure why. We just have to stop him, for a king of the demons is an enemy of ours." I understood perfectly. Perhaps that was why Glitter demon's often attacked Lanitoris?

Perhaps that was why their numbers had recently begun to grow? There was a large El crystal underneath the local Church in Lanitoris, perhaps they were after that? But that meant that this _Ran _knew of the different dimensions. He was able to access them, most likely through Limbo.

"That is all that I can tell you now, and I hope we can find an ally in you, Aisha." She gave me that oh-so-familiar smirk. "Oh yes, there is one more detail I should share."

"What is it?" I furrowed my brow, a bit worried.

"Well, I'm Elsa, Saber Knight, of the Red Knights, and older sister to Elsword Sieghart!" She declared. My mouth dropped.

This beautiful, smart woman, was related to that idiot?!

* * *

**NAA: I is sorry for the late update, I've been busy moving my stuff to new house. Plus the new house doesn't have wifi yet Q.Q**

**Raven: Poor you *pats NAA's head).**

**NAA: BUT I LIVE NEXT TO A LIBRARY SO IT'S OK 'CAUSE I HAVEN'T HAD A GOOD BOOK IN AAAA~~~~GES~(I've already read three books(two being manga) and am in the process of a new one :3)!**

**Raven: ... Ok...?**

**To Guest: Here is the next chapter, I hope you liked it~!**

**To G123u: Thankees. I was in a hurry to finish, and update, so that explains all the spelling errors. I do like VC, but not as much as BM(more than RF though). And, I'm glad you noticed :) I was wondering if someone would. Though in this chapter DW is rather casual, isn't she? Oh well.  
Ok, Slimes seem like they should be weak. I've been wanting to play Grand Chase as I've seen SOOOO many ElswordxGrand Chase thingies all over the place, and it seems interesting enough!  
Is that a tone of sarcasm I hear/see?  
I hope so, ph my beloved RS- IMEAN...! Er, maybe, who knows*shrugs awkwardly*.**

**Raven: You're lacking in the review department, aren't you?**

**NAA: STOP BEING OOC, AND AVERT BACK TO STOIC, AND CRAP!**

**Raven: ...**

**NAA: Anywho, I actually like this chapter. I got a sudden idea while typing this that Elsa would be apart of a sort of "El Protection Program" thingy(I had already planned for her to rescue Aisha, though). I do think I made Uno Hound extremely weak, but I didn't want to drag the battle-scene out too much.**

**Toodle-Loodles,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	12. School Trip

**NAA: I'M SO SORRY Q.Q**

**Eve: Why?**

**NAA: Because, as explained in the last chapter, the new house doesn't have wifi, so I either have to go to the library(Just down the road :3) or to my dad's house and what with starting public school FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY ENTIRE LIFE and other stressful situations(not to mention my terrible laziness) I have not gone to the library with a laptop. And I only get to come to my dad's house every other weekend.**

**Eve: NAA does not own Elsword.**

**NAA: And I'm being ignored...**

* * *

Chapter Twelve:  
School Trip~!

_Elsword's PoV_

_"You _do _remember your fencing lessons, right?" Elsa had questioned, seeming rather anxious._

_"Yeah, you practically engraved them across my head!" I exclaimed, exasperated that she would even have to ask such a question. Elsa's lessons(yes, _she _was my teacher) were brutal. Emotionally scarring, and very traumatizing. I could here her boisterous, but terribly cruel, shouts of encouragement. Encouragement that included death threats._

_"Good, good." And she handed me a cloth-wrapped bundle. I frowned, curious, but also very wary. What would appear once I undid the unnecessarily tied knot of rope from around this, for lack of a better word, bundle._

_I took the package tentatively, wary of every second ticking by. Surprise gripped me by the throat as the cloth fell away, revealing a very shiny, and _very _sharp sword. The blade was enchanting, and the balance perfect. I was marveling at how Elsa could afford such a fantastic gift._

_"Where'd it come from." I spoke quickly, my tongue sharp as the blade in my hands._

_"It's a... Family heirloom. Mom and Dad would've wanted you to have it." I looked at her, shocked. She hadn't mention our parents for years. I didn't even remember them._

_"_Yes, indefinitely." _And then I shrieked like a four year-old girl who's hair had been invaded by a spider. Elsa, as expected, burst out laughing, slapping her knee and holding her stomach for '_extra emphasis'.

_"Whydidtheswordtalk?" My words were garbled, coming out in a short streak of what was a mixture of terror and interest._

_"This sword is no normal sword," Elsa beamed, a proud smirk on her lips. "His name is Conwell, and he is your knew best friend!" At this, she grabbed me in a head lock and proceeded to give my hair a very rough ruffling(**Heh, "rough **_**ruff**_**ling")**._

_"That's nice and all, but WHY DID IT FREAKING TALK?" I spoke just slow enough for her to understand my point, and not be offended at the same time._

_"Why, because he's a demon sword." Once again, she began her guffawing, some more slapping on her knee, and clutching her stomach as if it was in excruciating pain._

_And that was the day I first met my new "_Best Friend_"._

* * *

"-And don't forget Conwell; he gets lonely." Elsa finished listing things off to me, as if I needed to be reminded for the TENTH-THOUSANDTH TIME. Today was that stupid school trip to the Hope Bridge.

As if I haven't been to that d*mn bridge enough. I swear, the public school facilities around here get less and less creative.

"I know, I know. Where is the d*mn thing anyways?" I wondered aloud, glancing around as Elsa frowned at my foul mouth.

"Do I need to wash your tongue off with soup?" She inquired sternly, hand on hip.

"I think it's 'mouth', sis." I corrected, feeling very proud of myself for being right in the face of my sister. She was always right. Always.

"Whatever, just take your lunch and grab him, he's wherever you last left him." She spoke with a roll in her eyes. I shrugged, ignoring the packed lunch she had made, and heading to my room. Our one-story apartment was small, but quaint, I guess. As quaint as a mad-woman and teenage boy could make an apartment.

"_Ah, Master Elsword, wonderful that you come to retrieve me. I've been collecting dust in this corner for a good week-and-a-half." _Conwell's voice rang with sarcastic gratitude, which I scoffed at.

"Would you like to continue collecting dust there, like the crappy antique you are?" I threatened, pointing at the gleaming sword as it fell from it's position; propped in the corner with a nice cobweb, and loads of dust. I refuse to call a sword(especially _this _sword) 'he'.

"No thank you, Master Elsword." I groaned at that 'Master'. Who calls anyone 'Master' anymore?

"Alright, stop calling me that." I demanded, grabbing it's hilt, and heaving it onto my shoulder, making sure not to cut myself.

"_Calling you what?_" It responded bluntly, and I imagined it with a straight face- er, hilt(?).

"'Master', it's freaking annoying." I looked at the sword as we left the room.

"_So then, just Elsword_?" Nodding, I returned to the kitchen, grabbing the packed lunch and heading to the door.

"See you later, sis!" I called over my shoulder while trying to figure out how to hide Conwell.

"Where do I put you anyways?" I questioned over Elsa's shouting voice behind me. To answer my question, the sword disappeared, leaving behind nothing in remembrance.

"The hell?" I muttered, looking behind me, then above, and below.

"_You cannot see me at the moment, but I am most certainly here._" The sword's deep voice echoed through my conscious, startling me into dropping my lunch.

"What the-?" I again looked behind me, confused out of my mind.

"_It's really quite complicated, so I'll simply say it involves spatial magic." _My jaw dropped. Magic?

"Magic isn't real." I shook my head, denying the proof stubbornly.

"_You'll see one day, perhaps even this fine one." _I rolled my eyes mentally at the sword's formal way of speech. Loosen up, will ya'? I slammed the door behind me, heading to the stairs; there was no elevator in this building, this very crappy building.

I sighed when reaching the school bus stop, dreading the ride. Velder High School buses were just like your typical school bus, dirty, smelly, filled with annoying teens, and the seats were extremely uncomfortable. You can imagine why I wasn't looking forward to the bus ride ahead.

As a bus painted in the school's colors came screeching to a stop in front of me a few minutes later, I sighed again. And thus, the torture begins. I heaved my body up from sitting on the curb, looking at the automatically opened door leading to misery.

I skipped all but the first step, and glanced around. All the kid's from my class sat helter-skelter. Some not even in their seats; on the floor, or not sitting at all. I internally shook my head at their carelessness, though, as my sister would say, I was no better.

I searched briefly for an open seat, spotting Chung easily. The grape-head sat with him, but there was still room. I trudged to them, plopping down on the ratty cushion facing the two.

"Hey." Chung greeted with a cheerful smile. Aisha just grunted, her nose(along with the rest of her face) buried in a bag.

"What are you trying to do Aish, burrow like some sort of ferret?" I smirked as her head jerked up, her amethyst eyes drilling into my own ruby ones.

"Shaddup." She hissed before returning to her previous, heh, burrowing. Very suddenly, Chung shouted in pain. I snapped my attention to him, eyes wide. A silver headed girl, who always wore rather large blue gemstone on her forehead was yanking on the dark spots in his hair from the seat behind.

"Chung, what is a 'Pikachu'?" She asked innocently, her face unnaturally emotionless. Aisha looked startled, making me snicker.

"Go ask Lime, Eve." Chung was scowling, directing his gaze out the window(he got the window seat). Chung suddenly seemed to realize something.

"How the heck did you even get in here, Eve?" He asked incredulously.

"I sneaked on at the last stop." Her fave didn't leave it'straightness as she adjusted one of intricately braided buns perched on each side of her head.

"You don't even go to Velder high anymore." He sighed in exasperation, his forehead finding rest in the palm of his hand.

"But I wanted to see you... And him." She vaguely pointed in my direction, and this time, Aisha was the one snickering. I glared heatedly at her, but that soon died when I saw her smiling so big. I was still sort of aggravated though.

"So, Eve was it? I'm Aisha." Said purplette turned in her seat to hold a hand to the poker-faced girl behind.

"I'm afraid I haven't properly introduced myself, I am Eve Argentum. Daughter of the CEO of NASOD industries." Eve ended with a curt nod. Aisha gaped at Eve, presumably in a "new light".

"Why in all of Elrios would you go to Velder High if you have such 'higher up' parents?" Elrios? The hell was an Elrios?

"I have my reasons." And silence pursued, not an awkward one, just speculative. The bus came to jerky stop, the door opening with a squeak.

"Off everybody!" Stella ordered from the front, standing with an air of authority. "Before I beat your toss your a**es into the River!" She pointed out the door, where the bridge, and beyond, the River lay. The next few minutes were filled with the panicked scurrying of a very frightened crowd of teens. I didn't even remember getting up from my seat, but still I found myself outside.

"Now, according to the 'rules'," Stella imitated quotation marks while saying 'rules' "You have to have a 'buddy' so you won't get 'lost'." She repeated the gesture at 'buddy' and 'lost'. Everyone caught her drift, and rushed to find a friend.

"I feel like a kinder-gardener." I heard Chung mutter as Eve clung to his arm, viciously staring down anyone who dared near him, including me. Before long, the only person left was the grape-head, who still had her head engulfed in that bag. I only now notice her muttering to herself.

"Hey, Aish, who're you talking to, yourself?" I smirked as slowly removed her head from the confines of her bag, face red.

"N-no."

"Alright Kiddies, time to get going. Move yer a**es!" Stella allowed each group of two, sometimes three, file through a booth where they went through the usual procedure. Since the Hope Bridge was considered an important historical landmark, it was open to tourists and students as a way of understanding our illustrious history better.

All you had to do was show a visitors pass, or student Id, simple enough.

"Guess we're 'buddies'." Aisha mimicked Stella's little finger gestures, her shoulders slumping.

"Hey, got a problem with it?" I felt slightly insulted. Ok, a little more than slightly.

"Nah, I just wanted to go alone." She turned her head to look at the River. Soon our turn came to show Ids. The awkwardness of it all faded soon after that. I couldn't believe this crazy girl next to me.

This girl, who took every chance she had to insult me, and who was so easily aggravated, was absolutely enraptured by our little 'tour' of the bridge. It almost made me laugh as she gasped at great stone arches, and how every now and then we would pass through little gate-houses, the guide having to talk into a little device on her blue vest before the great wooden doors would swing open.

Of course, I was bored as I had been through this process a thousand times, and probably would another thousand times before I would escape my school years. As we once again reach another gatehouse, I noticed something I hadn't in all the years I've visited this place.

A set of stone stairs at the very edge, right near where the bridge dropped off into water. My sense of curiosity soon took over, and I grabbed my 'buddies' wrist. She cried out a bit before realizing that it was me who grabbed her, and suddenly started dragging her away from such an enchanting lecture on how the bridge was made, and crap.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Finding a way to kill my boredom." I explained, leading her to the stairs.

"Let's go." I declared with a broad smile.

"Only if you let go of me." I glanced down, and sure enough, I was still holding her wrist, though my hand had slid and was now clasping her fingers.

"Oops." I muttered, using the hand that had been holding hers to scratch the back of my neck. Though I did find it odd how her face was flushed. Eh, probably from heat. But wait, it was almost October, it shouldn't be _that _hot.

"_Idiot." _I growled at Conwell, wherever it was.

"Go away." I hissed, scowling.

"Who're you talking to?" I turned back to Aisha, who was looking at me suspiciously.

"I'll only tell if you tell me who you were talking to earlier." I saw her visibly flinch, and smirked in triumph.

"Whatever, let's just go." And without me needing to shove her, she started down the stairs. I skipped a few to catch up, stilling feeling like a winner('cause I was one).

We reached the bottom before long, where, oddly enough, the stone suddenly dropped off. So we really had no way of getting to the other side. Aisha, looking a little pale, sighed, and turned around.

"Why'd I even let you drag me here anyways?" She mumbled, preparing to trudge back up.

"Wait, what if we-"

"'What if we' what? Flew across?" A tone of sarcasm rang strongly in her voice as she returned to my side. Before she reached it however, her foot caught on a loose stone. And she was falling, the klutz.

I, being the hero I am, caught her before she fell headfirst onto the stone. Her eyes were squeezed shut, tears on the corner.

"Psst, Aisha." I said softly. Her eye cracked open, and her face turned red. Again.

"I'm not dead, am I?" Her voice cracked a bit, telling me she was completely sincere.

"No, you fell to your death. Right off the edge, five feet away." And she scowled, pushing herself away, and standing up straight. She scrubbed her eyes, once again turning briskly to leave.

"To Limbo with your arrogance." Limbo?

"Where the hell is Limbo?" I questioned, but before she could answer, a weird grunting noise coming from somewhere across the gap. "What was that?" I breathed, whirring to look behind me.

"Limbo is _in _hell." She said quickly, what, was she trying to distract me?

"Shh." Now to find a way across.

"_I believe your solution is behind you._" Conwell's d*mn voice was starting to make my head hurt. I turned, scowling. The scowl disappeared when Aisha came into view.

"What're you staring at, ElBaka?" My scowl returned with the nickname.

"The hell does that even mean?" I questioned, temporarily forgetting my desire to explore.

"Would you prefer ElDork?"

"That doesn't answer my question." D*mn she was annoying.

"It means El-Stupid, now answer my question."

"I don't wanna be called either." The grunting again, but I ignored it. Aisha looked visibly frustrated.

"Let's head back already, I'm bored." She sounded like she was forcing herself to relax.

"Why, sick of being alone with me?" I casually diverted my eyes, crossing my arms.

"No, I just-" She froze, cheeks flushed. I smirked.

"So you _like _being alone with me?" She looked mortified.

"Wh-what? N-n-no!" She stamped her foot. How immature. And another grunt. That f**king grunting was getting on my nerves!

"Who the hell is over there, d*mnit?" I called across the gap. I barely noticed a figure in the shadows, but still; I noticed it.

"Hey, did you see that?" I turned. "Grape-head? Where'd you go?" Shrugging, I looked over my shoulder, trying to find the figure again. "Aisha?!" Purple pigtails bobbed away, down the cobbled stone. I growled, how'd she get over there anyways?

* * *

_Aisha's PoV_

"I hope that ElBaka isn't too suspicious." I mumbled to myself, distraught that he was able to fluster me so much. But no matter, I could sense some form of evil nearby. A scraping behind me caught my attention.

"Who's there?" I called, turning swiftly. A disgruntled thing, heaving a giant shield. I cocked my head, was someone beating them up without me? An image of the ElDork flashed through my head.

But he's just a normal teenage boy! Probably hasn't had any training, whatsoever. Oh well, maybe it would lead me to the El. So, I tailed it silently, barely daring to breathe, but not able to cast any kind of spell to camouflage my approach. I was saving my mana.

After several minutes of tramping after the thing, I realized it really had no idea where it was going. I sighed, deciding to put it out it's misery. It took one last breath before it lurched off the underside of the bridge.

Disappointed, I backtracked. It didn't take long. Only then did I notice the very neon green trail of demon blood on the ground. I frowned, how oblivious could I get? I sighed, accepting the fact that my instincts were starting to fade.

However, I lifted my chin high... Until I realized I needed to look at the ground to track demon's blood as it has no odor. So, I followed the trail of gloop further under the bridge.

"What a pain!" A woman shouted. I stopped, looking up the stairs before me. The blood led up to the top. I took a deep breath, ignoring the tingling in my chest. I don't know why I would be so nervous. Or perhaps, this was nervous _guilt_?

No, no, it's not like the ElBaka would care. I shook my head, acting as if doing a physical action would help the mental troubles go away. Then I started up the stairs, creeping as quietly as I could.

"You there! Get me something cool to drink!" The same voice exclaimed, then a grunt and the scuffling of feet emit from above. I practically held my breath as the footfalls came closer to where I was.

"No, not from over there, imbecile!" A sharp '_twang_' and the glitter grunted again, this time in pain. I furrowed my brow, trying to figure out what was happening above.

"Maybe you'll learn from your mistake." The woman hissed just loud enough for me to hear. "Now hurry up and get ready, the El will be here any moment!" El? So this woman worked under Ran? I let out a quick huff of breath.

My mistake became apparent in less than three seconds. Another '_twang_' made me jump as it was much closer than before. I looked down at my feet, next to my left foot an arrow wedged itself in between the cement holding the stone together.

"Lookit what I found!" I looked up to the owner of this drawling voice. A scantily clad woman, with dark skin, and hair of pale rose looked down on me, judgmental and smirking.

She held a bow in her hand, her other one plucking the string in a relaxed fashion. I gulped.

"A little girly, all by herself. She got herself into some nasty business, didn't she?" The woman looked back at her demon underlings, making a pout so as to mock me. I noticed now that her ears were strange; pointed. An elf?

"Well, she'll just have to face the punishment. How does skinning like a rabbit sound?" Enthusiastically sadistic grunts came from the glitters. I scowled, relaxing my shoulders.

"Now then, let's get started." A grotesque grin spread across her lips, white teeth gleaming in the sunshine. Scoffing, I summoned my staff, just barely casting an aqua shield around my body.

An arrow bounced away as I twirled my staff, transporting next to the dark elf. Her reflexes were good, as she managed to duck as I horizontally swung my staff at her head. Her eyes flashed to mine, a glint in them. I gasped as this dark elf aimed a swift kick, sweeping me from the ground.

My eyes became watery with terrified tears as I felt the ground disappear. Before I collided with the stone below, I caught my senses, and whipped my staff so as to teleport. I collapsed to my knees, taking deep breaths to calm myself.

A whizzing in the air, and a knife bounced from my quickly depleting shield. I whirled my head around, slinging a fireball behind me. The woman flipped into the air, landing a few feet away, and springing from the ground to me.

"Get her!" She demanded, and almost immediately, the glitters were upon me. I took a quick breath and screamed.

"Wormhole!" Glitters were pulled away from their charge, being sucked into a swirling mass of energy. They were either tossed to the ground, bloodied, or disappeared altogether.

"Mistress Chloe, help us!" So the was the woman's name. Chloe just gave a look of disdain, kicking a glitter's half-dead body away. Her gaze found its way to me.

"Let me deal with this little girly, twirling her little wand around like some kind of toddler." Her voice was low, dangerous, and very frightening. I kept myself from shivering though, narrowing my eyes at her as I did so.

She suddenly dashed forward, snatching the knife from it's place on the ground. I sent a chain of quick fireballs, ending with a glowing orb of energy. A starball. She dodged all but the starball, pausing momentarily as a shock ran through her body; up and down her spine.

I took my chance to pull myself from the ground where I still knelt.

"Little b*tch!" Chloe shrieked, still jolting from the shock. I didn't look at her, but I could still sense the arrow coming straight for me. My reaction time was just slow enough for it graze my side. She still wasn't aiming for anything vital, unless she planned on me bleeding to death. But I didn't see that happening.

I growled, stumbling a bit from the pain. Once again, Chloe bounded towards me. I lifted my staff just in time to deflect a slash from her knife. It made a notch in the handle, right near my hand.

Chloe wrenched it away, immediately kicking high and hitting my hand. I cried out, tears coming swiftly as my hand began to throb. I could feel my heart pounding. My staff clattered to the ground, and Chloe's knife flashed to my neck.

"Bye-bye, little girly-"

"Sword Blasting!" I blinked, in one moment, a flash of scarlet and three swords appeared. Chloe screeched as one pierced her stomach, the other two landing in her shoulders. She continued to scream in pain as I once again fell to my knees. What just happened?

"How come I always find you beaten up?" I looked up slowly, disoriented.

"Elsword?" My voice was just a whisper, but I'm sure he heard it. His ever present smirk was proof enough that he was real. "Why-?" And the shock consumed me, so I fell. Unconscious.

* * *

**NAA: Special apologies to Rinkushido 'cause I had gotten his/her hopes up. This is a really long chapter as reconciliation.**

**Chung: ...**

**NAA: I guess it's to make up for not being able to update as of late.**

**Chung: H-how?**

**NAA: What?**

**Chung: Well, in all your other stories, the longest chapters are usually only like 1.5k-2.5k words.**

**NAA: WELL SO-ORRY!**

**To Rinkushido: Again sorry, but anyways. I'm very glad you liked the chapter, and I give you my thanks! Another apology for the lack of ElsxAi. I really suck at romance, as you probably have noticed(and it's ok, I ship like crazy. If someone so much as has one little accidental encounter, it becomes like, my OTP(partially because of all the fanfiction I read about it))! Yes, I will try, I really love tension in a story(not the bad kind, the kind that makes you want to flip a table, but also scream with joy). And here's another "sorry"! I'm sorry for the bad "romcom", as stated before, I'm terrible with romancy stuff. AND DON'T YOU DARE FEEL SORRY! I APPRECIATE EVERY REVIEW WHETHER GOOD OR BAD(not that it was bad, it was very helpful, thank you!)!**

**To Rosamanelle: I just had to put it, just a little comedic relief ^.^. And now you make me jealous because you went to Disney Q.Q MWAHA, I surprised you, gihihihi(I'm giggling, by the way). The only question is, where is the Elsa from Os...? Anywho~ Thank you! I'm all settled by now! For the first two weeks I just sort of slounged(slob+lounged) around on my bed.**

**To Awakened Hades: Thank you, and you're welcome! I'm super happy that you liked it so much!**

**To Look-It's-Your-Honor: I really dislike you at the moment. I DON'T NEED YOUR FREE REVIEWS!**

**NAA: Yup, was the ChungxEve/Cheve ok? I really like them(but not as much as some), and it was fun to write Eve's personality :)**

**Chung: ... *blush***

**NAA: You know you like it Pika-Chan.**

**Chung: Pika-Chung is bad enough, but now you don't even add my name.**

**NAA: *pats Chung's head sympathetically***

**Toodle-Loodles,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**

**(E.A.N(Extra Author's Note): You can just consider this chapter 4k words, as the rest is A.N.)**


	13. Several Unexpected Visits

**NAA: Finally have wifi again!**

**Ara: NAA-San does not own Elsword.**

**NAA: What's with the 'san'?**

**Ara: Would you prefer NAA-Chan.**

**NAA: I would prefer NAA-Sama**

**Ara: ...**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:  
Several Unexpected Visits.

_"Where were you?"_

_"How could you let this happen?!"_

_"You're supposed to be our town's guardian, aren't you?"_

I sighed. I really messed up this time. When I had returned a few days earlier, I was met with the furious townspeople. They considered me the town's guardian. A good ten to fifteen glitters had invaded, their tactics more advanced, and equipment a much better quality then before.

The glitters had managed to wound a good ten locals, fortunately there were no lost lives. However, some of the buildings on the outskirts of town had come very close to downgrading into ashes.

Of course the townspeople blame me for this travesty, as there is no one else to blame but the town's so-called guardian. I was surprised, and relieved that there wasn't more glitters then there was. What had happened to the miniature army I had sensed? I had no idea.

That matter had been dealt with fairly quickly, I destroyed as many glitters as I could before Elsword and his comrade arrived. Once they showed up, I left, not wanting to speak to them as I felt so weighed down with guilt.

I've managed to avoid them thus far, but...

"_Aisha, is everything alright?_" I glanced at my staff, discarded to the kitchen table.

"Yeah, it's all good." I replied, not quite hesitantly.

"_Are you sure?_" I groaned. Angkor can be such a doter sometimes.

"Yes I'm sure!" And then a thump in the Cellar made me jump. "Hold on Angkor, I've gotta go deal with something." I strode over, and snatched my staff, twirling it in anticipation. Then I crept over to, and down the stairs, tense in a defensive position.

"Don't point that at me, I'm injured." I, er, the other Aisha strode out of the shadows. I looked her up and down, every inch of her body, wondering if she was who she said she was.

"Aisha Ostrum, stop being a pervert." I guffawed, little giggles escaping. Me, a pervert? Hah! ... Ok, so maybe a little...

"What're you doing here?" I furrowed my brow, smiling confusedly.

"I just need to talk to Allegro about something." She insisted, and began to hoist herself up the stairs. I followed.

"But you can't go outside, I'll go get him." I suggested, not wanting people to distinguish the difference. Two in particular.

"Don't be silly, we are exactly alike, except for personality of course, but I'm pretty sure I can mimic you well enough."

"You don't understand, _I'll _go get Allegro, _you _stay here and... Rest! If your injured, than rest." I nodded, glad I could actually come up with something. Other Aisha gave me a look, sighed, than sat in a wooden chair.

"Please, just hurry." I nodded, and dashed out the door. Of course, someone was an idiot and decided to stand right in my way. So I came face-to-not-quite-face with a certain redhead. I fell down from impact.

"What the hell, idiot?!" I exclaimed, rubbing my nose.

"You ran into me." I glared at his calm expression, crinkling my nose.

"Well you were in the way, now move it, I'm in a hurry." I got up, dusted myself off, and attempted to side-step him.

"Not quite yet, I have some questions." He crossed his arms, side-stepping with me. I growled.

"Please." I forced, looking down at his feet instead of his eyes.

"Not until you answer some questions." He insisted.

"Later, it's an emergency." This time, I tried to gather all my emotional energy, and look him straight in the eye, lower lip high in an almost-pout. ElsIdiot didn''t say anything for a bit.

"Fine." And he stepped aside. Before I could prevent it, I smiled. I bounded past, headed straight for Allegro's.

"Wh-what?!" The dark haired Alchemist cried in the loudest voice I've ever heard him make. I had just explained my alternate self's situation.

"You heard me, The Other Aisha needs medical attention, grab some potions and let's go!" I urged, shoving him towards a shelf cluttered with dozens of corked bottles, all swirling with bright liquids, sometimes fizzing.

Allegro adjusted his glasses, pushing them higher on his nose, and gently maneuvered a few bottles containing some red liquid into a pouch. He strapped the pouch to his overflowing-with-scrolls belt.

"A-alright, I think I-I'm ready." He nodded to himself, checking items off with his fingers. I grabbed his wrist, and tugged him out the door. Passing the redhead as he tapped his foot near my door. I scowled, throwing the door open, and locking it behind us.

"Now do your thing, and heal her." Other Aisha was looking paler than before. She gave a mirthless smile to Allegro.

"Some glitter dart, probably poisoned." She summarized, pointing to her thigh. Allegro 'tch'ed, and reached into his pouch.

"D-Drink this." He said in a slightly assertive tone, handing the bottle to Other Aisha. The witch nodded, downing the contents of the bottle in one gulp. She swiped a finger over her mouth, successfully wiping a smudge of crimson.

"N-Now apply thi-this to the wo-wound twice e-e-every day. Once wh-when you wa-wake up, once be-before sleeping. I-It should heal wi-within the w-week." The other purplette nodded in understanding, taking a second bottle. This one seemed to contain some neon green salve. I grimaced at it.

"Alright, you're all healed up, might as well report." I stated, my hands finding their way to hips.

"Well, today was... Eventful," she began, "I went on a school trip to the Hope Bridge. The ElBaka dragged me around to 'explore'. I encountered Chloe, a Dark Elf under Ran-I'll explain who is in a moment-. We fought, I was shot with a dart from one of the glitters." She stopped, wincing as Allegro wrapped a bandage around her thigh where the dart hit.

"So who's Ran?" I questioned, now folding my arms through each other.

"Ran is the demon Lord who's been creating this mess. He sent Uno Hound to collect the El, which I assume he succeeded in as I was pulled away before I could get it myself. There's also a band of Rebels against Ran. They now about the different Dimensions, and one of them is the ElJerk's older sister." I nodded, my mouth in a small 'o'. "Your turn." She finished.

"Well, I sensed a small army of glitters near the mountains. When I went to investigate, the ElsIdiot of this dimension was talking with a comrade of his. He' on to us, and waiting outside for me to 'answer some questions'. I also managed to let a few buildings be burnt down by some glitters, and several villagers were injured. No deaths." I concluded, sighing again at my mistake.

Other Aisha nodded.

"You reminded me, the ElBaka of Os also knows. I'm pretty sure he actually believes me now, as I almost... Blaster him with... A fireball..." She trailed off, looking at the ground as I broke out with giggles.

"That's the best!" I cried, clutching my stomach as it became pained from my violent giggling. Allegro just stood their, looking confused.

"S-So there's two Mi-Mister Elswo-sword's too?" He inquired, cocking his head lightly, glasses becoming unbalanced. Me and Other Aisha nodded. The young Alchemist's jaw opened. He looked perplexed.

"Now how'm I gonna get this one to leave me alone." I pondered aloud, muttering incomplete sentences filled with suggestions.

"Why not bonk him on the head, and dump him in the mountains?" Other Aisha smiled, probably imagining doing the same to Os' Elsword. I held my staff up, and she frowned, seeing it's ax-like blade. Just then, knocking resounded on the door. Probably the ElsIdiot himself.

"Allegro, stall the idiot while Other Aisha leaves." I demanded, as Other Aisha got to her feet.

"Thank you for your help, Allegro." She said, smiling, then pacing to the cellar door. Allegro nodded, than went to the door. I grabbed the empty glass bottle, meanwhile, and inconspicuously set it into the sink. Then, motioning for Allegro to let the redhead in, I nonchalantly sat myself where Other Aisha used to be, crossing my legs after.

"Alright, begin." I said, frowning at him. Elsword frowned back as Allegro attempted to inch away from the tension. I gave a gesture, signalling he could leave. The door shut soon after.

"'Not technically an impostor'?" He said after a good ten moments of silent staring down.

"It's true, but I'm warning you now, unless you wanna be mixed up in a mess involving dimensions, and crap, don't ask more." He raised his eyebrows. I shook my head.

"Explain." Is all he stated as he crossed his arms over his armored chest. Huffing, I blew out enough hair to remove my bangs from my eyes, exasperatedly.

"It's a long story..." I tried warning again. He just continued to look at me, straight faced. And then I began, spilling my guts to the annoying brat I've known for two weeks.

His face showed confusion at first, than disbelief, and finally, amusement. I scowled.

"If you think this is funny, you can leave." I stood, pointing to the door as my chair rocked. He looked surprised.

"I believe you, it's just a little hard to think that there's someone else who knows about the dimensions." This time, it was my turn to look confused. He knew already?

"What?!" I shrieked, feeling flustered and annoyed that I had to explain something he already knew.

"Well, yeah, I'm an enemy of Ran. A darn persistent one, too." He smiled, probably the first real smile he's shown me, in pride. I scowled.

"You could've told me." I grumbled, stomping to the little library. "You can leave now. If you already know, than I don't have to stand your presence anymore." I called, plopping myself down in the fluffy chair, and grabbing the nearest book.

"You haven't answered my question though." I groaned.

"I'm from Os, OK?" This time, I could tell he was really confused.

"The last dimension, the one that's dying. The one that's gonna drag the other two down with it." His eyes filled with understanding.

"Other _two_?" I groaned again. What an idiotic, ignorant- Wait... He didn't know there was a third?

"Yeah, there's three alternate dimensions. Didn't know that?" Victory welled up in my chest. He mumbled something incoherent, than left. Once the door clicked shut, I forced myself to relax. Man, I really dislike that guy.

* * *

**NAA: It's short.**

**Elesis: Agreed. And I didn't get any screen time. Word time?**

**NAA: I have decided to respond to reviews through PM! That way the chapters aren't two times longer than they should be.**

**Elesis: It's taken you thirteen chapters to decide this?**

**NAA: Moving on, I think I'm gonna post a new fanfic. It's gonna be an ElAren? ArElesis? Basically, an ArenxElesis fic. It's based off a Vocaloid song :D**

**Elesis: Isn't that original?**

**NAA: Why is the Elgang so mean to me?**

**Toodle-Loodles,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	14. It's a Date!

**NAA: Remember last time when I said the El-gang is rewally mean.**

**Elsword: Like it was yesterday.**

**NAA: Well it was two weeks ago, and I'll admit: I'm pretty mean aren't I?**

**Elsword: Yup.**

**NAA: Hah. Hah. Hah.**

**Elsword: Well NAA doesn't own us, or the game Elsword.**

**NAA: That chapter title is gonna kill you all, hehehehe~...**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:  
It's a Date!

_Third PoV_

Crippled, she was. Not like those kids were hindrances. Those brats had gotten a lucky break, that's all. So perhaps a nuisance, but nothing more. Unlike that grass-eating bitc-

"So, you failed?" Deep maroon eyes looked down on her, they were filled with contempt. She wasn't intimidated, though.

"Why else do you think my stomach's gaping?" She retorted, the corners of her mouth stretching down into a frown. "The redheaded brat took me by surprise. But he reminds me of someone." She looked straight into his eyes, 'til maroon connected with magenta.

He scowled, his nose scrunching up just a bit.

"Don't even insinuate her existence. You know she was eliminated a long time ago." He hissed, his voice breaking from it's usual silky tone to a rough, snake-like voice.

"I was only stating that the brat reminded me of someone. No need to get so flustered over it." Chloe smirked, her eyebrows drawn into a slant. Her Lord's expression straightened.

"Return to your duties." He demanded, lowering himself into a comfortable position on his ebony throne.

"And what 'duties' would they be, Lord Ran?" The demon king smiled.

"Preparations for battle. I think it's about time Fourth has a bit of fun." He stated, smirking. "And don't forget transportation of the El. Annihilating them is only to gather enough of it." The Demon Lord finished his explanation, and watched his surprisingly loyal Captain of the First Division frown.

"When can poor little Nephi have a turn?" She made a fake pout, a whine evident in her voice.

"Your dark pet is only a trump card. Remember that." And with that, he thrust his hand out. The gesture computed, and Chloe was stepping out of the cavern. Once free from her Lord's presence, she huffed, a little frustrated.

Nephi would have to be just a bit more patient. If only he would stop gobbling the foot soldiers!

* * *

_Aisha's PoV_

School was really beginning to become bothersome. Loud noises, bodies colliding in the hall. Everyone was an idiot, too. Just too dim to reason with. Apparently I'm on the 'Honor Roll' now, whatever that is.

I have exceptional grades. Not that it matters, I only want to find the El. Of course, it would be too conspicuous if I suddenly dropped out. Maybe I shuld call in sick? For a good week or two. But who gets sick for a week?

I never do, at least. Sighing, I slumped slightly in my chair. They were uncomfortable, and an ugly color. Stella was lecturing on Velder's illustrious history. Just like every day. Have I mentioned that Stella is a Socilal Studies teacher?

Yes well, she clearly does not know the definition of 'social' because I have not socialized with anyone in this class. With the exception of Elsword, and Chung. Speaking of which, that ElDork was confusing me.

Why was it that every time I looked at him, I felt a little shiver go up my spine? Or whenever he looked at me with those deep, ruby eyes my heart speeds up, and my face heats up a little. Maybe I really AM sick.

Then there's the matter of him knowing of the different dimensions, and all that crap. Oh gosh, I think Ostrum's vulgar speech is rubbing off on me!

"Answer me this, Kiddies: When and why was the Velder Palace created?" Miss Stella questioned, clipboard propped on her arm as she scribbled a few things onto it. Suddenly, a hand shot up.

"You got an answer?" Miss Stella inquired with a scowl. The owner of the hand bobbed his head up and down. Stella nodded, signalling he should elaborate.

"The Velder Palace was created in the seventh year of the Gaia Era to house the great Kings before a Democracy was founded." Short and sweetly stated.

"Very good. Anyone else wanna add to that?" I saw Chung raise a hand out of the corner of my eye. Miss Stella nodded to him.

"It was created originally for the Lady of El, right?" I was suddenly very interested. Lady of El? El?

"Yes, it was built originally as a place for certain ceremonies to be held. Those ceremonies would determine who the next Lady would be. It wasn't called Velder Palace back then either. However, eventually the Shrine of Dedication was created for that purpose, and as a dwelling for the Lady of El. Thank you Chung." Chung nodded shyly.

"After many years, when the Palace had been abandoned, the town grew. Soon it became a City, a Kingdom back then before the Country was reunited. Obviously, a kingdom needed a king. And someone decided to make that place Velder Palace. We will get into this more later during the year..."

I began tuning Miss Stella out again, not finding anymore of this information relevant. But now I had a new place to investigate. But where was Velder Palace? Would I need to get a map of the city to find it? I guess I could always ask the ElBaka for help.

I glanced at said Baka. He caught my eyes, a question rising in his own. I quickly diverted mine, pouting, then letting out a sigh. I guess I'd have to endure discomfort for awhile.

* * *

_After School_

I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure why this was so hard to do, I just had to walk up and ask for help. I forced myself to take a step, and my body followed along.

"U-um, Elsword," I started, looking at the stone beneath us. He directed his attention towards me, stopping his departure momentarily. "I-I would like to request as-assistance!" I exclaimed, setting my mouth into a straight line once done.

"Uh, Okay. With what?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I need help finding the Velder Palace." I stated. My confidence now allowed eye contact. He had that familiar smirk that made me want to strangle him.

"You don't know where Velder Palace is?" He asked as if I were the crazy one. I rolled my eyes in response.

"I'm not from here, remember idiot?" I explained, wearing a fake smile, and speaking in a condescending tone.

"Oh, right." Elsword frowned, probably still in shock over it.

"So will you help?" I gave my best pleading eyes. Oddly enough, I thought I saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Whatever." He sighed, motioning me to follow him.

"Right now?" I questioned in bewilderment.

"What, you wanna wait until the weekend?"

"W-Well can't I have a bit of time to get ready. I can't just go in... In this!" I gestured to my uniform. It was his turn to perform an eye roll.

"Fine, meet me at the front gate." He suggested, waving a hand at the doors of wrought iron bars creating the fence surrounding the school. I nodded, flashing a quick smile and a tiny wave. Then I dashed away, intent on getting back to my apartment and changing quickly.

* * *

"So it's a date?"

"No!" I shouted, throwing my blazer at the bat's cage. "Just reconnaissance." I explained, crossing my arms.

"... Together. Alone... It's a date." Angkor nodded what he could: his whole body. Stomping on the ground, I glared heatedly.

"Just shut up, will you!" I demanded more than asked. Checking to make sure something covered his cage, thus limiting his vision. I pulled me skirt down, stepping away from it, and not bothering to pick it up.

"Whatever you day, Aisha." His tone was filled with exasperation, but I didn't comment... Even if I really wanted to make a witty retort. Instead, I buttoned a pair of jeans, and pulled a T-shirt over my head.

I frowned, feeling the tightness of the jeans. Deciding I'd change, I did so. Now I wore a different skirt, and leggings underneath.

"Should I bring something to eat?" I wondered aloud.

"What, are you and your boyfriend going to have a picnic?" I shrieked in rage, and chucked a shoe at Angkor's cage. That d*mn bat deserved it! Then I stomped out, slamming, and locking the door behind me.

"Where are you going?" Rena asked when I went downstairs, but not in a nosy way.

"A date." I snapped my mouth shut. Why would I say that? Idiotidiotidiotidiot-

"Ooh, with who~?" I bit my lip, ignoring Rena's knowing smile.

"Just... Someone." And then I bolted out the door, and down the street. When I reached Elsword, my cheeks weren't just red from running.

* * *

**NAA: AW THE ELSAI!**

**Aisha: I hate you.**

**NAA: I love you too~! Say, did I mention I turned fourteen a week ago? I'm officially a teenage.**

**Aisha: Is that a good thing?**

**NAA: ... Nope... Oh yeah, and I'm terribly sorry but I don't think I'll be able to reply to reviews often. If you send a review with a relevant question, I'll answer through PM. Anything other than that, I will read, but won't reply.**

**Aisha: Why?**

**NAA: I just don't have the time, or energy... I'm lazy...**

**Aisha: Yes, we all now this.**

**NAA: QAQ**

**Toodle-loodles,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	15. Those Darn Glitter Vanguards!

**NAA: Yay, update~!**

**Rena: Yay~!**

**NAA: I do not own Elsword.**

**Rena: We all know it~!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:  
Those Darn Glitter Vangaurd's!

_Aisha's PoV_

"This is it?" I questioned, eyebrows risen.

"Yep." I squinted, wondering if my eyesight was worse than I thought. Velder Palace was a place I thought would be beautiful, and magnificent. However, it was actually in shambles.

Ruins, really, is all it was. The foundation was the only thing that didn't look like a mother bird had started chewing, and chewing, and had regurgitated the whole lot. Just not as disgusting.

"Uh, are you sure this is-"

"Uh-huh." I frowned.

"It's a bit... rundown."

"What did you expect?" He rose an eyebrow. Crossing my arms, I leaned on one foot.

"Um, a palace." I stated bluntly. He laughed humorously.

"Well too bad, Magical girl." Pouting, I stomped towards the decrepit doors. The presumable previously silver knobs were now tarnished. I hesitated, but gripped them nonetheless.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Elsword called, still standing where he was before.

"Obviously trying to open this door." I grunted, pulling with as much strength as I could muster. They didn't open.

"And if you're caught...?" Frowning, I shrugged. The door was jammed.

"Help me with this, will ya'?" I glanced back, noticing an amused grin. He wasn't smirking? "What is it?" I queried, confused as to why his signature smirk had disappeared.

"You're just so," He chuckled. "Ridiculous." Finished, his grin collapsed into it's mischievous normality. I scowled in return.

"Whatever, just let me rip my arms off while attempting to at least loosen these things!" And with my exclamation, the a knob fell, and then the other. I groaned, letting my head droop, and thus thunk against the rotten wood.

"Uh, I'm not sure that wood will-" Before I knew it, the wood shattered, and my head broke through. "Hold." The ElBaka finished, and another scowl etched itself onto my lips.

"Ow." Cringing, I attempted to lift my head. Let's just say I only succeeded in causing more pain to my skull. Laughter. D*mn him. And all of a sudden, a very large crash emanated from within the shadows of inside the palace.

However, my attention was quickly averted as my face heated due to... Various circumstances.

"Y-You know it's no-not exactly apropri-priate to hold a g-girl in that... Position." Did I not tell you? The Idiot decided it was smart to wrap his arms around my waist, and _lift _me out of my position.

"What, you think I'm gonna try to grope that flat chest of course?" BAM, stomp on his foot. Elbow in the stomach. Bonk on the head with my trusty left fist.

"The hell was that for?!" The crimson haired idiot demanded, rubbing the newly formed bump on his head. I scowled.

"I am not in the least flat chested." I explained, crossing my arms to cover my very NON-flat chest.

"Whatever." I heard him mutter. A random crashing bounded through my ears. My brain barely managed to grasp what was happening.

"El?" I whispered, summoning my staff, and whacking the door open. Before my eyes was some sort of war machine. Golden hued, and full of gears and belts interior-wise. "What the El?" Muttering, a gestured for Elsword to approach.

"What the hell is that?" He questioned, and I shrugged in response.

"I'm guessing we will be expected to engage in combat." I stated. "Prepare your... Magic sword..." I thought I heard someone say "_DEMON SWORD_" but it was probably just my imagination.

"He's a Demon Sword." I nodded, but paused mid-way. Demon sword...? I cocked my head, but righted myself, and began gathering mana. The machine suddenly turned toward us.

A glitter peeked out at us from within the machine, and then aimed a bow. I summoned mana shield, and moved in front of Elsword.

"What are you-"

"Shh." As the arrow bounced off of my newly acquired cobalt shield, I could only imagine Eslword's expression. I smirked. The battle tank then spewed a stream of dark smoke, and surged forward.

"Watch out!" I exclaimed, diving to the side. He seemed to catch on quickly, for he leaped away, similarly. The machine collided with the door, breaking before it plowed through.

"Screw Driver!" I shouted, dashing forward and spearing my staff forward. A magical vortex surrounded it, creating a whirl of purple energy. The resulting effect being a long swirl of scratches along the golden exterior.

"Sword Blasting!" Whirring around, my eyes widened. Elsword had also bounded to it, and three phantom-like swords appeared, his usual magic-er, Demon sword stuck in the stone slabs beneath us.

Simultaneously, the three swords pierced the scratched area, causing billows of steam and smoke to pour into our faces. I coughed, waving a hand so as to clear it all, unsuccessfully.

A _'Kshing' _noise emit, and a step behind me fell a spear. I gasped, unconsciously managed to thunk it with my staff. It began to unravel like a ball of string due to a magical ability I embued beforehand.

The ability to corrupt, and thus, force it to decay, and collapse on itself. Within moments, the effects appeared. The decay moved up the spear until it completely dissipated into dust. I smiled in satisfaction.

The machine groaned, a cannon on each side slowly emerging. Fire spit from them, and an explosion erupted several feet away from both me and the ElDork.

"So, um, what the hell is that thing?" Said ElDork asked warily. I shrugged, diving away from another spear. "So how do we defeat it?"

I shrugged again. Launching a fireball in sync with one of Elsword's phantom swords. I could hear him sigh. Ignoring it, and dashing forward, I brought my staff above my head.

"Heavy Press!" One, two, three strikes in a row. Lunar energy formed into the shape of a hammer around my staff. A dent appeared on the Tank's surface. A rather large one at that. I dropped back then, feeling a bit drained.

"Rage Cutter!" I glanced up, eyes widening as a Magic circle appeared below the machine. Hundreds of those swords shot upwards, piercing the bottom, some going straight through. I gasped.

"How the El did you do that?" I whispered, knowing he couldn't here me. Still, he turned, flashing a grin that made me think that maybe he had super hearing too. I smiled back.

The machine sputtered, turning in several circles. The sounds of Glitter's arguing emitted from within. I growled, about to bound forward when a blindingly white beam streamed through the ceiling, all those above, and thus the roof until it flashed into the sky.

As quickly as it came, it disappeared, leaving only star-like drop to hover for a moment before descending. They littered the building with more hoes than it originally had, until they began raining down on us.

I shrieked, barely dodging them, but still getting hit once or twice. It burned. Gritting my teeth in pain, and dropping to my knees for a moment. I bit back tears, not wanting to appear weak.

Scowling, Elsword also seemed to be in pain. I growled, surprised by my anger.

"Wormhole." I hissed, keeping my voice low as I unleashed a it. The wormhole pulled the machine, causing it to leave skid marks against the marble floor below. Upon contact, sparks flew, and it was swallowed. Only for a few moments, but it still did the damage.

I smiled triumphantly as my mass of dimension energy spat the tank out, a few glitters hanging from the holes where cannons would eject. The were limp, and oozing their revolting form of blood.

"Well that was a trial." I stated, straightening myself.

"No kidding." Elsword said in a breathy exclamation. I smiled, amused. My subconscious was distracted however, and I could sense El nearby. My head swiveled to the direction of the El. "What now?" Exasperation tinged his voice as I started pacing towards a large door.

It presumably lead to the Throne Room. I began an attempt in opening it. Unsurprisingly, I was failing. Scowling in frustration, a re-summoned my staff.

"Impact Hammer!" I shouted, bringing my staff down in a poof of pink dust. Coughing at the dust risen, I started forward again. Tapestries hung everywhere, telling tales of Velder's history. I gaped for only a bit before directing my attention towards the El again.

"It should be in here." Glancing around before seeing it, I pursed my lips. This was too easy. Than again, we had just destroyed a rather large Glitter tank machine thing, whatever it was called.

The El was right there, embedded into the shimmering throne, a large shard. Well, not as large as the ones back home, but pretty big for being is Os.

"Hey ElDork!" I gestured for him to come over.

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Help me get this out of here." I requested, er, demanded, deliberately ignoring him.

"Uh, why?" His brow furrowed. Sighing, I clapped my palm against my forehead.

"It's the El, idiot." He looked confused. "The source of all life." I elaborated, speaking in a tone that would hopefully jog his memory.

"You mean that stuff you've been looking for?" I was seriously beginning to get a headache.

"Yeah." I said as if I were speaking to a Kindergardener. His mouth formed an 'O' and I realized how very innocent, and adorable he seemed... You didn't hear that from me.

"Ok then." And he walked over, and began tugging on it.

"You could always try to break the throne." I suggested. He smirked.

"Now you're startin' to think like me." That cocky little- BAM, throne was broken. The El shard skidded out, landing on the floor and creating a 'ting'ing noise.

"Don't break it!" I practically screeched with widened eyes. The look he gave me really made me wanna punch him.

"I'm not that stupid."

"So you're admitting that you're sort of stupid?"

"No!" I giggled, grabbing the shard, and tucking it into the bag I carried with me constantly.

"That concludes our work here. My hunch was right."

"So we came here, risked not only getting arrested, but also our _live _because of a hunch?" The idiot rose an eyebrow.

"I really am starting to act like you." I pretended to look mortified. Elsword rolled his eyes, giving me that grin. I felt a little light headed. "Let's just get out of here." I suggested, and stepped quickly to get out.

Do I have a crush on that ElBaka?

* * *

**NAA: Sorry for the crappy-ness Q.Q**

**Raven: Thank you Awakened Hades(I think we all are, deep down O.O), Rinkushido(I likes that nickname very much ^w^), xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx, Rosamanelle(You really are psychic... almost), andHelloKitty55443! I'm not entirely sure why you'd review this story.. I'm not even in it, really.**

**NAA: PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE (is striking a very dramatic pose).**

**Raven: I don't think you need to narrate your own actions.**

**NAA: Meanie.**

**Toodle-loodles,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


End file.
